Aldéran 6 : Les aléas de la destinée
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quand la vie n'est plus que ruines, on ne peut qu'aller de l'avant, se reconstruire, quitte à commettre d'autres erreurs ! Mais, toujours, il y a une lueur d'espoir au bout du tunnel.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ pour leurs quelques apparitions, Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Doc, Maetel, Tori-San ou encore Mi-Kun appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1****.**

Delly faisait les cent pas dans une salle d'attente quand Aldéran la rejoignit, les vêtements déchirés, brûlés, et la chair marquée de multiples ecchymoses, les mains en sang.

- Enfin… Mais, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Un moment d'inattention. Sky ? !

- Brûlures, os brisés mais surtout il a reçu de nombreux éclats dans le dos. Je crains qu'il ne reste longtemps au bloc opératoire. Et toi, il faut te faire soigner !

* * *

La jeune femme l'avait alors accompagné aux Urgences de la Clinique.

- Toi aussi, tu l'as échappé belle ! Le poignet foulé et des contusions. Et ton véhicule ?

- Ce n'est plus qu'une épave carbonisée. Oui, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir m'en extraire à temps !

- Mettez cette pommade sur vos plaies régulièrement durant une semaine, conclut l'Urgentiste. Quant à votre poignet gauche, cette bande le maintiendra jusqu'à la guérison.

Aldéran descendit en grimaçant de la table de soins et avec sa belle-sœur passa dans la pièce voisine.

- Prenez soin de ce frère là, conseilla le médecin. Il s'en sort à bon compte. Et vous, M. Skendromme, à la moindre faiblesse, vous revenez ici pour d'autres examens. D'ailleurs, vous…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de demeurer en observation. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai le plus morflé aujourd'hui…

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée quand Aldéran et Delly s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria de la Clinique pour un repas rapide avant de revenir reprendre leur « garde ».

Epuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée, l'interminable attente, Delly sommeillait contre l'épaule d'Aldéran quand une femme en tunique médicale et bonnet sur la tête entra dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

- Delly, fit le jeune homme en la secouant doucement.

- Je suis la Professeur Nuyark. Et vous, Monsieur, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis le frère de Sky Skendromme que vous venez d'opérer.

- Vous avez alors un lien familial suffisamment proche pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Et votre belle-sœur aura besoin de votre soutien.

- Mon mari ? fit Delly, d'une voix blanche, agrippée au bras d'Aldéran, au point de lui faire mal.

- J'ai réparé tout ce qui pouvait l'être, réduit la préoccupante fracture au bras droit, enrayé les hémorragies et retiré tous les éclats qui lui ont criblé les lombes.

- Il va s'en sortir ? questionna Aldéran qui n'en menait pas plus large que la jeune femme et qui n'aimait pas que la Chirurgienne n'aie pas commencé directement avec de rassurantes nouvelles !

- C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour se prononcer, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, au vu de la multitude et de la gravité des blessures. Il faudra dans un premier temps attendre que le Pr Skendromme récupère du choc opératoire et déjà cela prendra du temps ! Ce ne sont pourtant pas les traumatismes dus aux lésions, le sang perdu ou encore les hémorragies internes qui me tracassent…

- Quoi donc alors ? souffla Delly.

- Les éclats au bas de son dos ont causé de sérieuses lésions. Il est possible que Sky Skendromme ne puisse pas remarcher.

* * *

- Les filles dorment, ainsi qu'Eryna et Hoby, informa Nounou quand Delly et Aldéran revinrent à l'appartement de cette dernière. Comment va mon grand bébé de Sky ?

Et pendant qu'Aldéran la renseignait, Delly alla se rafraîchir, blême et défaite.

- Tu passes la nuit ici, Aldie ? demanda-t-elle en revenant.

- Si je peux ? Il est vraiment très tard pour retraverser la galactopole en taxi… Et puis, je pense que tu n'as pas envie d'être seule ?

- Merci. Oui, ça me fera du bien de te savoir là… Pour Sky, cette Chirurgienne doit sûrement se tromper…

Et, en larmes, elle se blottit contre lui.

**2****.**

Laured Fogg avait ouvert à Aldéran.

- Bienvenue, Aldie. Des nouvelles de ton frère ?

- Incertaines. Il est dans un état critique et il ne reprendra pas conscience avant des jours… Il faut attendre. Ca va, toi ?

- Le bonheur nuptial absolu !

- Tu es venu rechercher Torko ? lança Melgon depuis la cuisine où il achevait son petit déjeuner.

- Oui, merci de me l'avoir gardé, bien plus longtemps que prévu, finalement ! Désolé. J'aurais dû appeler, mais j'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone…

- Je comprends, assura rapidement son ami alors que Laured lui tendait une tasse de café frais. Ne te tracasse pas, Torko a été sage comme une image. Je suis sûr que ton frère va s'en sortir !

- Il a intérêt, soupira Aldéran en flattant la tête du molosse qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

- Ca va aller, toi ? s'enquit le Colonel du Bureau A-37 de la Police Spéciale. Tu as encore de nombreux jours de congé…

- Inutile, la convalescence de mon frère sera très longue, des mois, et même le temps avant qu'un diagnostic sûr puisse être posé sera long. Je préfère mener mon Unité, le travail ça a toujours été le mieux.

- Je me souviens. Je suis désolé pour toi et la famille de Skyrone… Tes parents, ils sont prévenus ?

De la tête, le jeune homme approuva, le regard loin d'être assuré et lui-même marqué par une nuit blanche et le choc de son propre accident.

- C'est la fusion entre les chantiers navals Skendromme et Gorend. Je ne pouvais évidemment les tenir dans l'ignorance ! Oui, ils savent et reviendront dès qu'ils le pourront, pas avant des semaines. J'espère pouvoir leur donner alors de meilleures nouvelles… Je vais au Bureau !

- Tu as un véhicule ?

- Oui, je me suis déjà fait livrer un autre tout-terrain, le dernier modèle !

* * *

- Café noir pour toi, Yélyne. Café au lait avec sucre pour toi, Jelka. Café à la cannelle pour toi, Darys. Café noir avec lait et sucre pour toi, Soreyn. Café noir avec du chocolat pour vous, Kaéryane.

- Aldéran, il ne fallait pas…

- C'était mon tour pour les cafés ! Pourquoi, quelqu'un d'autre m'a pris de vitesse ?

Soreyn secoua négativement la tête.

- On aurait compris que tu fasses l'impasse. Nous espérons que ton frère s'en sortira !

- Moi aussi ! Merci. On se détend encore un moment, les alertes ne manqueront pas d'arriver !

Aldéran abaissa la visière de son casque.

- Bien, c'est une de nos interventions parmi les plus routinières : un labo clandestin. Le gros de la bande est parti avec la drogue déjà coupée, mais il reste trois membres à l'intérieur. Yélyne, Soreyn et Kaéryane, vous devez en neutraliser chacun un ! Darys, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'ouvrir le passage jusqu'à eux. Jelka, tu me surveilles le quartier et tu me préviens si les comparses se repointaient !

- J'ai une vision satellite du quartier, assura Jelka depuis sa Centrale de Communications. Je vous protège, les amis !

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration, serrant fortement entre ses mains la crosse de son revolver.

- A l'assaut ! ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Aldéran ouvrit la porte arrière et Torko sauta sur la banquette, se couchant sur sa couverture.

Le jeune homme monta à l'avant du tout-terrain à la carrosserie couleur d'émeraude et démarra.

Delly étreignit longuement le jeune homme.

- Merci de t'installer ici, le temps que… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester seule… Heu, Torko…

- Il ne sera jamais seul avec tes enfants ou mes cadets. Il n'est pas un danger, je t'assure, au contraire !

- Je sais. J'aime beaucoup ton chien, mais bien qu'il soit amitieux au possible, il demeure un molosse et il me fait très peur !

- Je comprends. Je prendrai toutes les précautions. Je m'occuperai de Torko !

- Merci, Aldie… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long… Quatre jours déjà et Skyrone n'a toujours pas repris connaissance !

- Cela me semble un peu normal, au vu de la gravité de son état… chuchota le jeune homme. Il a été très grièvement blessé, souffre de multiples traumatismes en plus des fractures, brûlures… Et les lésions à son dos, elles, ne se résorbent pas. Mais, quoi que disent les médecins, cette Chirurgienne, il retrouvera sa motricité, je ferai tout ce que je peux en ce sens !

- Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois là…

- C'est normal. Vas te reposer, je te fais la cuisine.

- Eryna, Hoby ?

- A _La Roseraie_. Nounou s'en charge, pour leurs études, les transports, les faire manger. Moi, je m'occupe de toi ! Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu veux manger, je vais faire ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ?

- Bien deviné… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, pas l'envie de faire des courses vu que je suis seule… J'aurais dû y penser, puisque tu es là !

- J'ai rapporté quelques provisions, au pied levé. Je peux te faire une crêpe farcie, mes talents culinaires sont loin de pouvoir impressionner qui que ce soit…

- Tu es gentil. Je me débrouille désormais en cuisine, mais là, je suis assez larguée, perdue…

- Je m'en doute. Bienvenue à ce club… Je suis un tueur, mais je ne peux aider mon grand frère dans la terrible épreuve par laquelle il passe… Je suis en-dessous de tout !

- Non, tu ne pouvais savoir. Et ta présence est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour notre pauvre Sky…

- Ca va aller, répéta Aldéran. Vas te détendre, je vais me rafraîchir de mon côté avant de préparer le repas.

- Non, je ne me sentirai pas mieux avant de retrouver mon mari et d'être rassurée quant à sa santé !

* * *

Delly endormie, suivant les prescriptions de son médecin traitant, Aldéran était ressorti, pour revenir à _La Clinique Sperdon _au chevet de son aîné.

- Bats-toi, Sky, par pitié ! Il faut que tu t'en sortes… Sinon aucun de nous, de la famille, ne s'en relèvera : maman, papa, ta famille, nos cadets,… moi. Par pitié, Sky, ne lâche pas l'affaire, reviens…

Et le jeune homme déposa un baiser d'une intense affection sur le front de son frère.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****.**

Soucieuse, Karémyne observa un long moment son fils.

- Ca va aller, Aldie ? Entre ton boulot, ton propre accident, l'état de Sky et devoir s'occuper de sa famille, tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Il le faudra bien, remarqua Aldéran. Et puis, vu que ma vie privée se résume au mot « néant », être auprès de Delly et de ses filles me fait du bien… Mais c'est vrai que quand je peux enfin me coucher, je n'ai pas à chercher le sommeil, je sombre aussitôt ! Désolé de ne toujours pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles de Sky à transmettre…

- Si seulement ton père ou moins pouvions nous libérer… Mais je dois finaliser la fusion, la signature est imminente et la Presse assiège nos hôtels. Quant à ton père, il est allé inspecter minutieusement, avec Toshiro, les vaisseaux de la Flotte afin que les contrats soient partagés au mieux des compétences de Gorend et de _Skendromme Industry_… Même de façon optimiste, on ne saura pas revenir avant encore trois à quatre semaines !

- Quel retard… Delly aurait tellement besoin de soutien. Et avec toutes nos alertes de dernière minute, après être passé à la

Clinique, je rentre très tard presque tous les jours ces derniers temps.

- Je donnerais mon fauteuil de big boss pour être auprès de vous ! lança Karémyne. Je m'inquiète tellement, pour vous tous.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Quand vont-ils le réopérer ?

- Demain après-midi. Les hématomes à son dos se sont résorbés et ont enfin cessé de faire pression sur sa colonne vertébrale. Et ils vont pouvoir s'occuper des lésions que ces hématomes dissimulaient jusque là !

- Et…

- Non, il n'est pas du tout certain que cela lui permette de remarcher. Ils ne veulent absolument pas se prononcer, dans un sens, ou dans l'autre. Enfin, si ça réussit, il va peut-être enfin se réveiller !

- Avec le décalage des fuseaux horaires, ce sera la pleine nuit pour ton père et moi, mais tu nous appelles immédiatement.

- Bien sûr, maman ! Je crois que, pour une fois, j'ai hâte que vous reveniez…

- Tout la pression te retombe dessus, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être aisé pour toi de gérer tout cela. Sans compter ta propre inquiétude pour ton aîné ! Je t'assure qu'à l'instant où on en aura fini, nous revenons au plus vite.

- Merci.

- Ca va être de la réunion, je te laisse, mon grand chéri. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, maman.

* * *

La communication terminée, Aldéran demeura un long moment

devant l'écran vide de son ordinateur.

« Ca ne fait que trois semaines et je suis sur les genoux… Dire que l'entraînement était sensé me donner une parfaite condition physique ! Bon, c'est vrai que les trois jours de survie étaient éreintants – c'est leur but – mais ça fait vraiment beaucoup de choses en même temps. Ce serait bien si je pouvais avoir une nuit de plus de cinq heures de sommeil ! ».

A la fin des heures de service, quittant le Bureau à une heure décente. Son sac dans le coffre, Torko sur la banquette arrière, il partit pour sa seconde visite quotidienne à la _Clinique Sperdon_.

**4****.**

Yélyne présenta à Aldéran l'assortiment de viennoiseries qu'elle avait achetées sur son trajet, afin qu'il choisisse, Kaéryane chargée d'apporter les cafés à ses partenaires.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre toute ta journée de congé ? glissa Soreyn qui, vu son jeune âge, était le plus proche du Lieutenant-Colonel dirigeant l'Unité Anaconda.

- Inutile, l'intervention n'a lieu qu'en début d'après-midi, pour se terminer avant la soirée. A quoi bon que je tourne comme un lion en cage, avec Delly qui serait prostrée dans son fauteuil et muette ! siffla Aldéran.

- Elle va mal à ce point ?

- L'accident de Sky, son état, ça l'a complètement foudroyée.

Et, sans ses filles, elle achèverait de se laisser aller… Heureusement que Saréale Chyme a repris le Labo, car là, il n'y a plus personne à la barre ! Delly reste la plupart du temps dans un fauteuil ou un autre, ou dans sa chambre. Elle ne dit plus grand-chose et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'entend même pas quand je lui parle !

- A ce point ? Oui, la dépression n'est pas loin, si ton frère ne se réveille pas après cette opération… Et toi, tu as une mine épouvantable !

- Quand c'est ta propre vie qui part à vau-l'eau, c'est déjà pénible. Mais c'est pire encore quand il s'agit de celle de ceux que tu aimes par-dessus tout ! Je ne peux rien faire pour la détresse de ma belle-sœur tout comme mes parents ne peuvent rien pour la mienne. Mes grands-parents ont été bouleversés et ils vivent tout cela très mal aussi ! De l'extérieur, on pouvait sembler soudés, mais il a suffit d'un rien pour que tout vole en éclats, que chacun se referme sur sa propre souffrance.

- Je crois que tu pessimises un peu trop. Tu as pris ta belle-sœur et ses enfants en charge ! C'est toi qui as repris la direction de la famille en l'absence de ton père.

Aldéran haussa les épaules, son visage se durcissant et ses prunelles bleu marine étincelant.

- Il a toujours été absent ! aboya-t-il. Ce n'est pas en tissant quelque fils avec moi ces dernières années que nous allons nous tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre… C'est lui qui aurait dû être là, abandonnant cette fichue inspection de vaisseaux pour laquelle seul Toshiro aurait suffi ! Il nous abandonne, encore, pour changer. Et, là, je ne reprends nullement au pied levé la direction de la famille, je ne fais que ce que je dois, pour la famille de mon frère et lui ! N'importe qui en cette situation ferait de même.

- Aldie, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que s'il n'accourrait pas, c'est parce qu'il te faisait suffisamment confiance, qu'il te pensait assez fort pour résister ? ! Tu n'es pas le premier venu bien que le stress du boulot te fragilise plus qu'un autre face à une situation aussi dramatique…

- Mon frère va s'en sortir ! hurla presque Aldéran. Il n'y a pas de drame, juste d'un accident technique… Et il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Il se remettra, un point c'est tout et je ne permets à personne d'en douter !

Et constatant que son inévitable éclat avait fait se tourner plus d'une tête, Aldéran fit mine de s'intéresser à la messagerie de son ordinateur, mettant ainsi fin à la tentative de soutien amicale.

* * *

- Oh, suffit, Mel, je me suis juste emporté ! Si tu dois convoquer dans ton bureau chaque agent qui hausse le ton…

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'un simple mot plus haut que l'autre, rétorqua sèchement Melgon. Et là, je te parle en tant que ton Colonel. Nous savons tous que tu es soumis à rude épreuve et qu'en dépit de ta résistance, tu es rudement éprouvé, et il ne s'agit pas que du physique… C'est compréhensible. Mais, là, tu atteins un point d'instabilité qui me préoccupe, je ne peux plus te le cacher ! Que l'état de santé de ton frère te mine, d'accord, mais pas que cela influe sur tes nerfs au point que tu hurles sur un membre de ton Unité !

- Ce n'était qu'un incident. C'est un jour vraiment particulier…

- … Un jour où tu n'aurais pas dû être là ! rétorqua Melgon. Il ne m'est pas possible de te laisser mener l'Unité en étant presque à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs ! Tu les exposes tous à plus de danger encore, je ne peux le tolérer. Je te mets en congé forcé, Lieutenant-Colonel. Ne reviens qu'après l'intervention de ton grand frère et ses résultats.

- L'Unité…

- Elle peut se passer de toi. Elle devra juste ne pas se rendre sur les situations de Codes 5 à 7, j'y veillerai !

Aldéran soupira, reposant la tasse de café froid qu'il s'était contenté de faire tourner entre ses mains.

- Colonel, si je ne m'occupe pas l'esprit…

- Vas au cinéma, fais-toi un resto, dragues une fille, que sais-je ! ? Mais tu es dans un état émotionnel qui ne me permet pas de…

- Fais-moi confiance. Je ne me donnerai plus en spectacle, je t'en donne ma parole. Il n'y a que l'adrénaline que me procure le boulot qui surpasse mes inquiétudes !

Le Colonel du AZ-37 réfléchit quelques instants.

- Tu peux retourner sur le plateau, qu'il y aie une alerte ou non. Mais, je demande à Yélyne de te surveiller de près et je lui donne le pouvoir de t'écarter du commandement si tu pars à nouveau en vrille. C'est cela ou tu rentres auprès de ta belle-sœur !

- D'accord, accepta Aldéran, penaud.

* * *

Aldéran et Yélyne échangèrent en regard en descendant du Van d'Intervention avant qu'il ne refasse le résumé de la situation sur laquelle ils devaient agir.

- On a une mère ayant enlevé son fils à la sortie de l'école, alors que le père en a la garde exclusive, jeta le jeune homme. Il est exclu d'abattre cette dame, évidemment, mais il faut récupérer l'enfant pour le rendre au parent qui l'élève. Yélyne, Soreyn, vous partez pour un assaut traditionnel avec le Bélier de poing. Kaéryane, vous demeurez en appui.

- Et toi ? s'enquit Yélyne.

- Je vais me poster en sniper.

Yélyne saisit son bras.

- Tu ne vas pas… ?

- Je vais juste vous donner la diversion nécessaire pour intervenir, sourit Aldéran. Rassures-toi, je ne m'en prends pas aux mères de famille ! Mettez-vous en place.

Et lui obéissant, les membres de l'Unité prirent leurs positions.

* * *

Après la pause déjeuner, où il n'avait avalé que trois feuilles et un demi œuf de sa salade composée, Aldéran avait presque fui le Bureau qui lui pesait alors pour se rendre à la _Clinique Sperdon_.

- Aldie…

- Je suis là, Delly.

- Sky ?

- J'ai vu la Chirurgienne Nuyark, il est parti en Chirurgie juste après mon arrivée. Nous allons attendre, ensemble.

- Je n'en peux plus, Aldéran. Je n'en supporterai pas davantage…

- Si, pour ton mari et vos filles, assura le jeune homme. Tu n'es pas seule !

- Merci.

Et la jeune femme s'étant blottie contre lui, Aldéran se décomposa légèrement.

« Mais qui sera là pour moi… Personne… C'est ainsi… Je n'ai pas droit même à un bonheur familial… ».

Et sous son poing serré, il écrasa une larme, totalement épuisé.


	3. Chapter 3

**5****.**

A _La Bannière de la Liberté_, servi de plusieurs verres réconfortants offerts par Doc et d'autres anciens de l'_Arcadia_, Aldéran s'était senti un peu mieux.

De sa poche, il avait sorti deux écrins plats, en avait ouvert un et Doc avait allongé le cou pour en voir le contenu.

- C'est pour qui, cette breloque ? questionna-t-il.

- Un cadeau que l'on m'a fait. Une adolescence assez collante mais qui me distrait. Ceci est le piercing pour le nombril, répondit le jeune homme en remplaçant celui qu'il portait.

- Et l'autre écrin… Encore une breloque, mais tu n'as qu'un nombril, et pas les oreilles percées, que je sache !

- On peut se faire percer à tant d'endroits, rit franchement Aldéran. Celui-là est pour la langue, ajouta-t-il en s'éclipsant un instant pour aller placer son petit bijou.

* * *

Aldéran avait joué les prolongations et le bar était à présent quasi vide.

Dans le coin salon, l'endroit le plus sombre de la salle, la fenêtre la plus proche occultée, Mi-Kun sur les genoux, il était plutôt demeuré silencieux et Doc s'était bien gardé de le déranger, se contentant de remplir son verre.

- Tu es sûr que tu sauras rentrer, sans encombres ? ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de glisser après un moment.

- La route est gravée dans mon esprit, ne t'inquiète pas, je pilote au radar dans les brumes de tes boissons avec maestria !

- J'espère. Un accident de voiture par mois suffit largement. Et ton frère ? s'enquit-il, le sentant plus détendu.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit ravi d'avoir repris contact avec la réalité, grogna le jeune homme qui, de fait, s'était aussitôt rembruni. Avec tous les médocs, il plane pas mal, mais il se rend compte de son état… C'est vrai aussi que le constat n'est pas brillant… Les blessures sont multiples, sérieuses, aucune position ne le soulage vraiment des douleurs et bien qu'elles évoluent de façon favorable, la grande interrogation demeure… Si son dos lui fait vivre un martyr, il est encore bien plus anéanti par le fait qu'il n'a aucune sensation sous la taille…

- Que dit la Chirurgienne et ceux chargés de sa rééducation ?

- Il faut attendre.

- Je me doutais que ce serait ce tableau, soupira le vieux médecin. Enfin, Skyrone est en de bonnes mains, et le pire est heureusement derrière lui !

- C'est un point de vue… Ce n'est pas le sien !

Doc fit alors la grimace, comprenant pourquoi son aîné conscient depuis une petite semaine, Aldéran était plus mal en point que jamais ! Préférant ne plus avoir un mot malheureux, il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Sky qui a toujours été le plus raisonnable de la famille aurait dû rejeter catégoriquement cette perspective du handicap, même temporaire… reprit Aldéran. J'étais d'ailleurs certain que cela aurait été sa réaction, une fois qu'il aurait su… Que dès lors, il se serait battu bec et ongles pour retrouver sa motricité.

- Ce que tu m'apprends implique donc…

- Dire que je croyais Delly abattue… Sky est résigné, Doc ! Je sais qu'il n'a pour ainsi aucune force, mais il n'en utilise aucune pour aider tous ceux qui s'occupent de lui. Il a accepté l'idée de ne plus pouvoir marcher et l'une des rares choses qu'il ait dites, à Delly et moi, c'est d'aménager _La Roseraie_ pour le jour où il sortirait de la Clinique ! Et, le reste du temps, il reste sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, dans un état second quasi. Enfin, peut-être que lorsqu'il retrouvera un peu d'énergie, il récupérera aussi du moral et se reprendra en main… Mais ça n'en prend vraiment pas le chemin !

- Un peu de patience, Aldie, tenta de temporiser Doc. Ton frère s'est à peine réveillé, après tous ces traumatismes, ces opérations, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réalise vraiment…

- Je voudrais avoir cette illusion, mais je t'assure, Doc, qu'il était parfaitement conscient et réalisait tout autant quand la Professeur Nuyark lui a expliqué les conséquences de l'explosion dans le Labo ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'après il a un peu replongé dans le gaz, mais quand il émerge il a discours cohérent… et totalement négatif !

- Je comprends que tu sois plus éreinté que jamais, Aldéran. Loin de te décharger de ces tensions, de ces tâches, de ces fatigues, le réveil de ton aîné n'a fait que les alourdir et les prolonger.

- Je n'avais pas envisagé un instant que celui que j'aurais le plus à soutenir, serait mon frère !

Il se leva, en équilibre assez instable.

- Je dois rentrer. Il faut encore que j'établisse la liste de courses pour l'Aide Ménagère qui seconde Delly à temps plein puisqu'elle passe presque tout son temps auprès de son mari. Et Torko attend sa dernière sortie. Je ne suis pas encore près de voir mon lit.

- A bientôt, Aldie et sache que la porte t'est grande ouverte !

- Je sais. Merci.

- Sur le seuil de son bar, Doc suivit du regard le tout-terrain couleur d'émeraude rapidement englouti dans le noir de la rue quasi dépourvue d'éclairage.

« Tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge, mon pauvre petit. Hé oui, c'est à toi de tenir les tiens à bout de bras. Courage ! ».

**6.**

Les balles sifflant, Aldéran replongea derrière le comptoir alors que les dernières vitrines explosaient, le couvrant de débris.

- Darys, il faut absolument que tu nous libères un passage. Nos revolvers ne font pas le poids face à leurs pistolets-mitrailleurs ! Soreyn, on doit arriver à les contourner pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir.

- Impossible, je suis complètement coincé ici, ces deux-là croisent leurs tirs, je n'ai pas intérêt à montrer le bout de mon nez !

- Bon, je vais essayer alors. Darys va avoir besoin d'un moment pour pouvoir envoyer les bombes aveuglantes. C'est sûr que plus

personne n'en a ? insista Aldéran.

- On les a toutes utilisées pour forcer le passage à l'entrée… avant de nous faire piéger !

Aldéran abaissa la visière de son casque, le filtre spécial lui donnant une parfaitement vision des lieux, même quand les bombes aveuglantes exploseraient !

Se déplaçant centimètre par centimètre, tâchant de ne pas produire le moindre son, il quitta son abri, apercevant deux des cinq malfrats à quelques mètres.

- Soreyn, Kaéryane, j'ai besoin d'une diversion, chuchota-t-il encore dans son oreillette.

- Je suis prêt, annonça pour sa part Darys. Ne bougez plus, je vais envoyer les bombes.

Figé sur place par l'aveuglante lueur, ceux qui avaient attaqué la bijouterie furent incapables de réagir à nouveau – les vitrines explosées et le mobilier trop détruit que pour fournir une protection - face aux membres de l'Unité Anaconda !

Son adversaire – le dernier de la bande non maîtrisé - aussi vif que lui au corps à corps, Aldéran avait le plus grand mal à prendre l'ascendant et à l'immobiliser.

Agacé, s'étant pris en sus quelques mauvais coups, le jeune homme rugit et du bout des doigts, il frappa le braqueur en quatre points du corps, le quatrième le touchant à la cuisse, le faisant s'effondrer, presque paralysé, gémissant.

- Comme si tu pouvais réellement penser un instant que j'allais te permettre de te laisser avoir le dessus sur moi, siffla-t-il tandis que Soreyn lui passait les menottes et lui énonçait ses droits.

* * *

Ses lèvres ayant enfin cessé de saigner, Yélyne ayant posé un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière éclatée, Aldéran sentit que son cœur commençait à retrouver un rythme normal.

- Cette tactique… glissa Soreyn. Je ne l'avais vue que dans des fictions !

- Les Points de Pression ? C'est une technique vieille comme le monde ! rétorqua Aldéran.

- Impressionnant…

- Non pas tant que ça, une fois que tu maîtrise, assura encore Aldéran en remontant dans le Van.

Il prit place dans un des fauteuils, celui de Melgon et cela lui faisait toujours bizarre, et commença à rédiger à chaud son rapport d'intervention, ravi que l'attention des membres de l'Unité se soit détournée de lui.

« Comment ai-je pu le neutraliser… Je n'ai jamais appris les Points de Pression, au Camp Militaire du SIGiP, ou ailleurs… Kwendel, ne me dis pas que tu es toujours là ? ! ».

* * *

Cela avait été avec des pieds de plomb qu'Aldéran, une fois son service terminé, s'était rendu à la _Clinique Sperdon_.

Skyrone était évidemment toujours aux soins intensifs et ses journées se passaient entre sa chambre, les soins et ceux qui devaient être prodigués dans les salles appropriées.

- Salut Sky, j'ai apporté tout ce que tu as demandé, mais je doute que tu puisses utiliser quoi que ce soit avec ton bras doublement fracturé…

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester sur ce lit ou dans la chaise roulante à regarder le plafond ou les murs ! Et il y a peut-être sept cent chaînes de télévision, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! aboya Skyrone.

- De toute façon, tu dois te reposer, répondit posément son cadet.

- Je dors près de dix-huit heures par jour, c'est bien suffisant.

- C'est précisément ce qu'il te faut, ne fait donc pas ta mauvaise tête.

- Tu es mal placé pour te plaindre de mon irritation, tu t'es toujours comporté ainsi, depuis ta tendre enfance.

- Voilà pourquoi je parle en toute connaissance de cause ! objecta Aldéran qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

S'obligeant à demeurer calme, il préféra également ne pas commenter l'apparence de son aîné, tenant de la momie, amaigri, les joues très creuses et les jambes désespérément inerte sous la couverture.

- Delly et moi avons été voir vos filles le week-end dernier. Tu leur manque. On leur a dit que tu avais eu un accident, mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Valysse le prend un peu mal mais s'occupe beaucoup de Lyavine.

- Elles aussi t'en voudront pour ce mensonge. Comme si depuis tout ce temps, tu ne savais pas qu'il te fallait éviter les embrouilles… Décidément, tu ne seras jamais adulte !

- Et toi, arrête de t'agiter. Repose-toi avant les prochains soins et l'arrivée de Delly.

- Je ne suis vraiment bon qu'à cela, céda Skyrone qui était devenu très pâle, les mains un peu tremblantes de faiblesse.

Son aîné ayant quasi instantanément sombré dans un profond sommeil, Aldéran veilla.

* * *

Revenant à son véhicule où Torko s'agita de plaisir en revoyant son maître, Aldéran se mit au volant mais ne démarra pas de suite.

« Oh Sky, tu es exaspérant… Mais comment t'en vouloir puisque tu l'as rappelé : je me suis comporté ainsi depuis que je sais m'exprimer à peu près correctement ! Ce que tu as dû endurer, année après année… Il n'est que temps que je paye ma dette, un peu, en faisant en sorte que tu retrouves ta famille quand tu iras mieux. Et, Sky, je peux t'assurer que tu remarcheras, j'en fais le serment, et ce même si je dois te botter le cul pour ça ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**7****.**

La mine fermée, Aldéran s'était dirigé à sa table de travail, prenant machinalement au passage son café et sa viennoiserie.

- Kaéryane, il faudra que je vous parle, le plus tôt sera le mieux, jeta-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant devant son bureau.

- Oui, bien sûr, LC. Quel est le souci ?

- En privé. On se voit à la pause déjeuner.

- Comme il vous plaira… Est-ce qu'il s'agit de… ?

- En effet.

Les autres membres de l'Unité échangèrent un regard d'autant plus interloqué qu'à présent Kaéryane semblait aussi préoccupée que leur Lieutenant-Colonel !

* * *

De simple altercation, le désaccord avait fini en bagarre générale et c'était tout le snack qui était devenu un champ de bataille et de nombreux enfants s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège.

Avec l'Unité Mammouth de la Lieutenante Daleyna Progris,

Aldéran était arrivé sur les lieux.

- Ca ne va pas être facile d'intervenir, murmura Daleyna. Notre irruption ne fera qu'échauffer les esprits.

- On ne peut pas se lancer dans la partie, rectifia Aldéran. Ce sont tous des civils, innocents, impossible de les menacer de nos armes et encore plus de tirer !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire, mais ces agents de patrouille n'ont pas à le savoir !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai une idée… Après tout, une fois que nous sommes débarrassés de nos protections, du gilet pare-balles, nous redevenons des civils. On y va, on repère les meneurs et on les neutralise individuellement !

- Tu es taré, mais ce n'est pas idiot.

- Jelka, scans de ce snack, que nous repérions à nouveau les lieux, les personnes ayant trop tendance à se déplacer ! On va devoir se lancer dans la grande bagarre et atteindre les cibles.

- Je ne vous laisse pas tomber. Comptez sur moi. Vous aurez toutes les infos dans quelques instants, mémorisez-les bien car ensuite vous devrez aller au corps à corps.

Aldéran se rapprocha de Soreyn.

- Tu dois passer ton Badge final dans deux mois. Reste près de moi !

- Tu m'apprendras les Points de Pression ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, c'est bien trop dangereux, précis. Je préfère demeurer le seul maître de cette technique. Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que j'attends de toi !

* * *

L'air vraiment réprobateur, le Colonel du Bureau AZ-37 considéra ses deux meneurs d'Unité.

- Daleyna, je sais que jamais tu n'aurais opté pour une tactique aussi folle… Dès lors, je ne peux que déduire que c'est toi, Aldéran. Ces risques, pour les deux Unités et surtout tous ces gens dans le snack ! Bien que chacun aie eu les visages des meneurs, une fois dans cette pagaille – et là, le terme est faible !

- Les membres de nos Unités sont parmi les meilleurs, que je connaisse. Une fois les fauteurs de troubles identifiés, ils ne pouvaient que les trouver, se faufilant entre les faibles ayant cédé à une simple envie de se défouler. Et, de fait, c'est ce que ceux des Unités Mammouth et Anaconda ont opéré ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de procéder ! conclut Aldéran. Tu en serais arrivé à cette conclusion, Colonel, si tu avais été sur le terrain.

- Aldéran, je ne te permets ces insinuations !

- Désolé. Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée… Sauf sur le fond, de notre intervention.

- Aldéran, j'ai été à ta place. Mais, désormais, je suis à celle-ci… Et je dois mobiliser un peu trop notre Section Relations Publiques pour couvrir les écarts des assauts !

- On a connu cela, rappela Aldéran, quand c'était notre seule Unité qui était sur la sellette… Je n'agis que dans le cadre de mon métier, pour effectuer la tâche que l'on attend de moi : protéger. Pour le reste, si tu as à redire, vire-moi !

- Ne me tente pas…

* * *

A la pause déjeuner, comme convenu, Kaéryane était venue retrouver Aldéran au snack, de l'autre côté de l'avenue où se trouvait l'AZ-37.

Là aussi, les deux interlocuteurs étaient en public, mais loin des oreilles de leurs équipiers qui avaient opté pour un décrassage en salle de sports.

- Aldéran, je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

- Moi non plus… Je suis aussi responsable… Mais, j'ai pourtant été clair, plusieurs fois, et Tansguylle continue de me courir après. Je ne nierai pas que cela m'a plu, que j'en ai profité, mais ta petite sœur était consentante, majeure, et le deuxième soir je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était sans espoirs pour le long terme !

- Je suis certaine que vous avez été correct avec ma cadette, LC. Mais Tansg est si jeune, elle s'emballe sur tout. Même si, au départ, c'était un défi pour elle de vous avoir, je pense qu'elle a fini par être sincère…

Aldéran découpa une tranche de son steak saignant, rassembla un peu d'oignons frits et de la purée.

- Je ne l'ai jamais trompée, sur la nature de nos ébats, répéta-t-il. Je l'ai aussi mise en garde sur le fait de ne pas y croire. Elle m'avait affirmé accepter mes « règles du jeu ». Elle s'était d'ailleurs tenue en retrait depuis l'explosion au Laboratoire de mon aîné. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, elle revient bien trop à la charge…

- C'est une jeune femme de dix-sept ans !

- J'ai ma part de responsabilité, d'erreurs… Mais je refuse d'être la cible d'un harcèlement. Kaéryane, j'ai déjà tout mis cartes sur table avec votre cadette, mais on dirait qu'elle ne veut rien entendre… Si elle s'obstine à venir me voir au snack, chez moi, même à un bar, je devrai exiger une Injonction d'Eloignement !

- Ne me dites pas que ma petite sœur vous fait peur ? Sincèrement, Aldéran ! ?

Le jeune homme finit de récupérer la sauce caramélisée avec son pain.

- J'ai bien des soucis, depuis des semaines… Mais, Kaéryane, votre jeune sœur est très agressive, exaltée, et je ne peux lui accorder l'attention qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Il n'y a plus rien de possible entre nous. Il n'y a jamais rien eu… Je crains qu'elle ne se soit fait bien des films !

- Tansguylle a toujours été si émotive, si à fond dans toutes ses histoires… reconnut Kaéryane. Désolée…

- Non, c'est moi… Mais que Tansguylle demeure à bonne distance ! Compris ?

- Parfaitement !

* * *

Aux fourneaux, Aldéran et Delly avaient fusionné leurs talents pour cuisiner pour Valysse et Lyavine, Eryna et Hoby également présents.

Depuis des semaines, les deux petites filles avaient été séparées de leurs parents, mais retrouver leur mère semblait les rassurer !

En revanche, du haut de ses trois ans, Valysse trahissait bien des émotions, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur le mot « papa » alors qu'il semblait qu'elle n'osait plus le prononcer !

- Aldie !

Prenant la petite dans ses bras, Aldéran l'embrassa avant de la poser sur sa chaise haute pour le dîner qu'elle avait à prendre avant les adultes.

- Ton papa sera bientôt là, assura le jeune homme à l'oreille de Valysse qui lui sourit.


	5. Chapter 5

**8****.**

- Comment ça, vous en avez encore pour des semaines ? glapit Aldéran qui avait brusquement pâli.

- Je suis désolée, mon grand, mais on rencontre des tas de complications… s'excusa Karémyne. C'est une épouvantable guerre juridique et les avocats de la Flotte rechignent sur chacun des accords passés entre Gorend et nous ! Dankest m'avait prévenue qu'il s'agissait d'un « ménage à trois ». J'ai cru qu'il exagérait, il n'en est rien ! Nous devons donc attendre qu'elle adhère à chacun des points du contrat avant de pouvoir en venir aux signatures. Ca peut prendre des semaines comme quelques jours, bien que je mise plus sur les semaines. Nous sommes donc coincés ici.

Aldéran soupira.

- C'est bien noté. Pourtant, un peu d'aide aurait été la bienvenue pour secouer ce légume de Sky !

- Quoi, il y a eu du nouveau au Centre de Rééducation ? tressaillit sa mère.

- Non, justement, grinça le jeune homme. Il se laisse porter par les événements, ne fait pas un effort de plus qu'on ne lui demande. Ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi qu'il va retrouver des sensations dans les jambes !

- Tu ne peux pas non plus le planter au milieu d'une pièce et attendre qu'il en sorte par ses propres moyens, objecta Karémyne.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a qu'en l'obligeant à se dépasser qu'on obtiendra des résultats car là, il stagne.

- Laisse les kinés et autres professionnels en juger, remarqua-t-elle doucement. Ils savent bien mieux ce qu'ils doivent faire avec ton frère, en fonction de son état physique !

- C'est d'abord dans sa tête, grommela Aldéran. Quand on nous conditionnait, au Camp Militaire, les Formateurs n'arrêtaient pas de nous répéter que tout était dans le mental ! Et c'est ce que Skyrone n'a pas !

- Tu n'as sans doute pas tout à fait tort sur ce point, admit sa mère. Mais ton frère n'est pas toi. Il n'a jamais été exposé aux dangers de ta profession, ne les a jamais recherchés. Toute sa vie a été remise en question par cette terrible explosion, rien ne l'avait préparé à toutes ces souffrances… Et on lui en impose chaque jour de nouvelles… C'est très dur pour lui, sois patient avec ton aîné.

- Si tu veux… Où est papa ?

- Après avoir inspecté les appareils de la Flotte arrimés à un Dock Orbital, il a accompagné un équipage sur une partie de leur mission de surveillance afin de les jauger en vol – il était loin d'être ravi, comme tu peux l'imaginer !

Aldéran ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

- Et comment !

- Laisse ton frère aller à son rythme, reprit-elle. Il a sa personnalité, mais il n'aura jamais ta rage de vivre. S'il est possible qu'il remarche, il y parviendra, n'en doute jamais. Il revient toujours à _La Roseraie_ le 17 du mois ?

- Oui. L'ascenseur était déjà bien pratique mais là il est indispensable. Et tous les aménagements ont été faits, et des infirmières seront là en alternance afin d'assurer un service de 24h, durant les premiers temps.

- Je vois que tu as tout bien organisé.

- C'était ce que j'avais à faire, fit-il simplement.

* * *

Aldéran avait passé le week-end à _La Roseraie_, avec Delly et ses filles, et ses cadets. Il avait passé en revue les travaux effectués pour que rien n'entrave les trajets du fauteuil électrique, ainsi que ceux réalisés pour que son aîné puisse effectuer seul un maximum de gestes quotidiens.

- Maintenant, Delly, j'espère que tu vas te détendre un peu, te reposer, d'ici l'arrivée de Sky.

- Je crois que tu peux appliquer ce conseil à toi-même, glissa-t-elle.

- Cela risque d'être plus compliqué à appliquer, sourit le jeune homme. Demain, c'est mon hebdomadaire nuit de garde ! Après, c'est la criminalité qui n'est jamais en repos ! Enfin, de vous savoir tous réunis sera déjà rassurant, et tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos quotidiennement !

- Tu sais très bien que ta présence me fait grand plaisir. On dirait que l'on va s'en sortir, enfin, façon de parler.

- Je n'ai eu aucun doute à ce sujet, après la seconde intervention, murmura Aldéran. Ce n'était pas sans raison que le fantôme de Sky m'était apparu peu avant l'explosion… Quelque part, il était prévu qu'il ne s'en sorte pas, mais il a eu de la chance !

Delly n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard songeur, un peu inquiet même, à son beau-frère quand il avait évoqué l'apparition de son aîné, mais elle s'abstint de toute remarque !

**9****.**

Pas fâché de finir une nouvelle journée, le Colonel de l'AZ-37 referma son ordinateur sitôt la dernière synchronisation effectuée et le glissa dans son sac.

« Même s'il y a encore des impondérables, les horaires sont quand même un peu plus stables une fois dans ce fauteuil ! ».

Et son manteau sur le bras, il quitta son bureau, ne croisant plus que quelques agents, ceux de l'équipe de veille principalement.

Par réflexe, nostalgie, il s'était arrêté à l'étage du plateau de son ancienne Unité, avait été juste jeter un coup d'œil à travers les panneaux vitrés avant de repartir vers l'ascenseur où Daleyna l'avait rejoint et il avait retenu les portes.

- Alors, les formalités d'adoption ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Un vrai parcours du combattant ! Si Laured et moi avions su que c'était aussi ardu, tant de questionnaires, tant de tests… Mais vu le stade d'avancement dans la procédure auquel nous sommes arrivés, on peut espérer être mis en liste d'attente dans les semaines à venir.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous deux.

- Dis donc, encore quatre interventions avec l'Unité Anaconda. On dirait que l'alchimie passe bien ! se réjouit Melgon.

- Cela a toujours été le cas. Aldéran donne vraiment la pleine mesure de son talent, avec son côté un peu cinglé, mais les résultats sont là.

- Oui, et je m'en réjouis.

- Pour quelqu'un de satisfait, tu tires plutôt la tête, glissa son amie de longue date.

- Je viens de le voir, encore une fois, c'est quoi ces médicaments qu'Aldéran gobe comme des bonbons ?

* * *

La nuit de garde s'achevait et Aldéran s'étira en rassemblant ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui.

« Aucune alerte, concernant la sortie ou le rappel des Unités. C'est agréable, de temps en temps ».

Et réembarquant dans son véhicule, il se glissa dans la très faible la circulation matinale.

* * *

A un feu rouge, un peu bercé par la musique, il ne prit pas garde au véhicule bas, taillé pour la vitesse – pratiquement le seul à circuler avec lui - qui se rangea à sa gauche et sursauta quand on frappa à sa vitre.

Aucun des quatre occupants de l'autre véhicule ne sursauta quand Torko se redressa, la gueule entrouverte sur ses crocs.

- D'ici à au quatrième feu de l'Avenue Kojal ! Ton tout-terrain en jette mais, est-ce qu'il en a vraiment sous le capot ! jeta le conducteur d'une quarantaine d'années. Je te défie, gamin !

Aldéran détourna le regard, l'air un peu hautain, mais en s'apprêtant à un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues !

Et dans la fraction de seconde du changement de feu, les deux véhicules démarrèrent en trombes… sauf qu'Aldéran était parti en marche arrière !

A la dernière jonction qu'il avait traversée, il opéra un dérapage précis pour filer par les Avenues latérales !

* * *

Luks, le pilote de la voiture de course eut un grand sourire quand il vit l'Avenue Kojal déserte devant lui !

- Tiens, je suis vraiment bon, en ce cas ! ricana-t-il en fonçant vers le quatrième feu.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, surgissant de la gauche, réapparut le tout-terrain d'Aldéran, ce qui l'obligea à freiner sec pour ne pas l'emboutir !

Aldéran abaissa sa vitre, tout sourire, tendant la main et empochant la liasse de billets que celui qui l'avait défié lui remettait avec une grimace.

- Toujours aussi redoutable, Aldie, admit Luks avec enfin un sourire. Tu manques aux Courses Nocturnes ! Je sais que tu t'es rangé, mais personne n'a oublié que bien que n'ayant pas ton permis à l'époque avec quel talent tu remportais les courses. Allez, reviens faire un saut, une de ces nuits !

- J'essayerai, promit le jeune homme avant de redémarrer et laissant là ses anciens compagnons de virée du temps de ses fugues nocturnes !

* * *

Rentré chez lui, Aldéran alla s'écrouler sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.


	6. Chapter 6

I

**10****.**

Au distributeur à café et thé de la Salle de Détente de l'AZ-37, Aldéran fronça les sourcils quand Melgon le rejoignit.

- Tu as l'air bien sombre, toi, remarqua le jeune homme. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela me concerne, vu que la salle est vide, ce qui est rare, et que tu viens… ? !

- Je voudrais connaître tes prescriptions, lança alors sans ménagement le Colonel du Bureau. J'ai constaté que tu étais plus affûté que jamais, mais je commence à croire que cela a un lien avec ces médocs que tu t'enfiles à longueur de journée, sans compter les Points de Pression car cette aptitude ne figure pas dans ton dossier !

- Comme si le SIGiP avait transmis l'intégralité de mon dossier…

- Oui, ce point, je me l'étais expliqué ainsi. Mais j'en reviens à tes cachets… Tu fais partie de mon Bureau, je dois savoir de quoi tu es capable, ou non, sous leur influence !

- Je vais bien. Disons que c'est vraiment compliqué pour moi, encore plus ces derniers temps, et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Mes prescriptions sont tout à fait légales.

- La question n'est pas là… Et tu dois me dire ce que tu prends !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Rien qui ne te surprendra… Des cachets énergisants car j'ai de longues journées et bien que j'arrive à dormir, ça ne me repose nullement. Tu ne vas pas me suspendre pour cela ?

- Tu dors, avec ou sans somnifères ?

- Avec, évidemment.

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Aldéran, tu connais tout autant que moi les risques d'une telle spirale ! Il s'agit d'un grand classique. Et, surtout, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. En dépit de ces médocs, tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps encore. Il faut que tu retrouves du calme, familial.

- Ca n'en prend vraiment pas le chemin, grogna le jeune homme. L'état de Skyrone n'évolue pas, hormis pour ses lésions et la double fracture. Et pourtant, il n'a pratiquement plus rien aux jambes et les dommages à son dos ont été réparés… Mel, il s'installe dans la routine de son handicap et ça me hérisse ! Skyrone refuse le dialogue avec moi, il s'obstine à ne me répondre qu'un minimum, à ne pas parler d'une chance d'évolution de son état, et l'autre week-end il m'a proprement jeté à la porte car selon lui je le « harcelais »… Et quand il ne me bat pas froid, c'est ma belle-sœur qui vient pleurnicher sur mon épaule parce qu'il rend impossible la vie à leur famille par – à présent – son refus de se plier à la Rééducation et à l'assistance à domicile car il a désormais l'habitude de son état !

- Désolé. Mais j'insiste : si tu commences – quoique là, tu es déjà loin – avec ce genre de mixture médicamenteuse, tu vas vite perdre le contrôle et te retrouver englué dans une addiction dont il te sera très difficile de sortir…

- J'en ai besoin, avoua Aldéran. Au moins pour le moment. J'ai la famille de mon frère à soutenir, et lui aussi… C'est bien long, depuis l'explosion à son Labo, et ça fait beaucoup sur mes épaules. Peut-être qu'ils pensent, tous, que je suis assez fort – d'où le fait que mon père me laisse gérer ce naufrage – mais c'est loin de la vérité. Ca ne durera que le temps que, toutes, les situations se tassent. Ensuite, je serai à nouveau l'Aldéran taré que tu connais !

- Comme si je pouvais seulement y croire… Mais, vu le secret médical, il me faut une procédure complexe pour t'obliger à déballer tes médocs devant une Commission d'Enquête… J'ai déjà lancé la procédure ! Alors, Aldéran, tu n'as plus qu'un sursis, le temps de trouver la force de te passer de ces flacons de médocs !

- Et bien, finalement, il semble que tu n'aies jamais eu la moindre confiance en moi… Une désillusion de plus, mais, au point où j'en suis… Fais comme tu en as envie, je m'en fiche éperdument ! Tu me suspends ?

- Pas encore… Tu mérites une ultime chance, Aldéran. Ce sera ta dernière.

- Merci.

* * *

Torko revenant en boitillant, Aldéran s'agenouilla pour examiner la patte arrière gauche de son chien.

- Et tu ne cabotines même pas… Je ne sens rien de particulier… A force de jouer comme un chiot dans ce parc. Je t'emmènerai au véto demain. Tu as un âge supposé de huit ans, c'est déjà beaucoup pour un molosse de ton gabarit. Il est donc normal que tu commences à avoir des bobos. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ! Viens, Torko, on rentre chez nous.

Et tout en marchant de façon bancale, Torko suivit son maître.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon chien ! Ce serait trop ! ».

**11****.**

L'intervention ayant pris fin, au Van, Aldéran se débarrassait de son gilet pare-balles et autres protections quand il tourna légèrement la tête, regardant distraitement la foule des badauds, loin derrière le cordon de sécurité.

- Berkauw… Non, c'est impossible !

- Un souci, Aldéran ? questionna Soreyn en le rejoignant.

- Non, je rêve éveillé…

- Rien d'étonnant vu ton état d'épuisement, Aldie, glissa son ami.

« C'était si réel… Mais c'est impossible. Ce serial killer doit être partout, loin, sauf ici ! Melgon a raison : je commence à dérailler… Un week-end à _La Roseraie_ me fera du bien, quoique… ".

* * *

Ignorant dans quelles dispositions il allait cette fois trouver son aîné, Aldéran avait rangé son véhicule devant la villa.

Delly venue accueillir son beau-frère, l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hé bien, toi, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de s'arranger. Profite bien de ces deux jours de repos !

- J'y compte bien ! assura le jeune homme en rejetant l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir sur son téléphone.

- En voilà des manières, gloussa Delly. Il ne s'agit pas du code entre ton père et toi, trois rejets d'appel quand tu es en mission sous couverture, donc tu dois avoir une raison impérieuse d'avoir fait ça… C'est Tansguylle Humslor ?

- Oui. Elle m'évite, soit, mais ce qu'elle peut m'appeler et polluer ma messagerie électronique ! Vivement qu'elle se trouve un nouveau petit ami. Elle ne fichera cependant pas mon week-end en l'air ! rit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Delly jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Torko ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il a un gros souci d'articulation. Le véto le garde en observation, lui fait passer des tests et verra s'il ne doit pas l'opérer pour raboter l'excroissance osseuse qui le fait souffrir au point de ne pas pouvoir poser sa patte au sol.

- J'espère que ça ira bien pour ce gros nounours.

- Et toi, j'espère que ça va un peu mieux que tu ne me le disais au téléphone ces quinze derniers jours ?

Delly passa son bras sous le sien.

- Sky a repris la rééducation, mais son humeur s'en ressent. Je ne peux pas tellement lui en vouloir, vu l'absence de résultats. Au moins, toute cette kiné lui conserve la souplesse de ses muscles.

- Ca va aller.

- C'est sûr que ça ne peut pas être pire.

* * *

Ce fut cependant avec un sourire que Skyrone accueillit son cadet qui avait suivi la fin de son exercice en piscine avant qu'il ne soit séché et aidé pour se rhabiller.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Aldie. Bien que vu que ma petite femme n'arrête pas de parler de toi, tu es omniprésent ici !

- Tu vois qu'on ne peut pas se passer de moi, se réjouit Aldéran qui marchait sur des œufs. Tu as meilleure mine, toi, tu as repris du poids.

- Difficile de ne pas aller un peu mieux avec toutes les attentions dont je fais l'objet ! Delly a repris le travail à mi-temps et dépose Valysse à la Maternelle, Lyavine demeurant ici avec sa nurse.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire sincère, constatant que certaines habitudes revenaient enfin. Mais, vu que le week-end passerait vite, il se devait de porter au plus vite le couteau dans la plaie !

- Cette séance dans l'eau, elle ne te procure aucune amélioration dans les jambes ? interrogea-t-il.

De fait, son aîné se rembrunit aussitôt, le visage dur.

- Tu sais très bien que sans le kiné, je coulerais et me noierais ! siffla Skyrone. Tu ne peux donc jamais lâcher le morceau ? ! Ces jambes ne sont et ne seront plus que deux poids morts ! Je te rappelle, une énième fois que je suis le premier concerné alors je te prie de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires et de cesser une bonne fois pour toutes d'aborder ce sujet. D'ailleurs, je te préviens : je ne te répondrai plus !

- Fais gaffe que je ne te prenne au mot et que je ne te jette à l'eau. Tu serais bien obligé de barboter pour revenir et te hisser sur le bord !

Les prunelles brunes de Skyrone étincelèrent.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher ! aboya-t-il. Car je peux t'assurer que si je ne me noie pas, je t'interdirai à jamais de m'approcher, ainsi que les membres de ma famille !

- Il faudra pourtant bien te bouger le cul, Sky. Je refuse obstinément de te voir dans ce fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

- Je te souhaite de souffrir dans les Tourments Eternels !

Aldéran haussa les épaules, finissant tranquillement son jus de fruit au bord de la piscine, son aîné le tenant à l'œil, méfiant !

* * *

Le week-end était passé très vite, Skyrone évitant soigneusement son frère, autant que possible en tout cas et Aldéran s'était bien gardé d'assister même fugitivement à ses exercices de rééducation.

Pour sa part, le jeune homme avait tenté de se relaxer, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait mis son boulot entre parenthèses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tracasser pour l'état de résignation de son aîné et les soucis de santé de son chien.

- Pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu sois là, papa. Il n'y a que toi pour convaincre Sky de tout donner pour remarcher !

- Tu as autant de volonté que moi, répondit simplement Albator. Tu es surtout celui que Skyrone a toujours le plus écouté, surtout ces dernières années, quand tu ne partais pas en vrille tout du moins. Tu connais bien mieux cette famille que moi. Tu y arriveras, Aldie. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je ne t'ai d'ailleurs jamais donné la moindre raison de croire que tu pouvais compter sur moi… Je peux voler à ton secours, tuer ceux qui te veulent du mal, mais comme soutien familial il n'y a rien à attendre. J'ai perdu toute droit d'autorité sur vous en repartant dans la mer d'étoiles. Skyrone ne m'écoutera tout simplement pas parce qu'il s'est renfermé sur sa souffrance et l'idée que sa vie motrice est sans issue. Aldéran, tu dois le comprendre mieux que personne, pour être passé par là durant toutes ces années où tu t'es forgé cette carapace. La mienne ne peut se fissurer mais toi tu as encore la chance de pouvoir changer ! Trouve le moyen d'atteindre ton frère et alors vous pourrez vous en sortir tous les deux.

Le pirate eut un petit sourire triste.

- Tu m'as un jour traité de « handicapé des sentiments ». Je n'irais évidemment pas jusqu'à dire que tu as raison, mais il est très difficile de donner quelque chose que soi-même on n'a pas connu. Aldéran, bien que Sky soit l'aîné, c'est toi le chef de famille. Tu en as bien gagné le droit et je te laisse ce rôle sans arrières pensées. Tu sauras t'occupe d'eux.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, marmonna le jeune homme. Je suis à peine capable de m'occuper de moi !

- En effet, mais tu ne t'épanouis que lorsque tu prends soin des autres, ajouta encore son père. Bien que pour cela, il faudrait que tu reprennes du poil de la bête avant d'arriver à secouer ton frère et à parvenir à un résultat… Tu as une mine épouvantable !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Toujours pas sur le retour ? soupira-t-il ensuite.

- Ca ne risque pas, fit Albator avec une petite grimace contrariée. La Flotte compte des vaisseaux d'une infinité de modèles, et je dois tous les inspecter. D'où la raison de la fusion afin d'uniformiser tout cela, pour une véritable cohérence et donc une meilleure force de frappe !

- D'accord… J'espère bien que Sky sera debout quand tu reviendras.

- Il y a intérêt !

* * *

Aldéran ressentit une involontaire appréhension quand Skyrone entra dans le salon et roula jusqu'à lui.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Aldie, lança d'entrée son aîné.

- Oui ? répéta Aldéran.

- Nounou Nou est décédée.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

**12****.**

La mine plus déterrée que jamais, Aldéran était à sa table de travail sur le plateau quasi vide en cette heure très matinale quand son Colonel vint le rejoindre.

- Elle comptait tant que cela, cette « Nounou Nou ».

Le jeune homme inclina positivement la tête.

- Elle a toujours été là pour Sky et moi. Elle nous accompagnait à l'école, venait nous rechercher. Jusqu'à nos dix ans, elle nous faisait manger avant de nous lire des histoires, puis on allait se coucher. Sa chambre était entre celle de mon aîné et la mienne. Au moindre pleur, elle venait nous rassurer ou simplement nous calmer quand on s'agitait dans un rêve. Eryna est arrivée bien après, donc on l'a eue pour nous deux ! Oui, nos parents ne faisant que passer, c'est elle que j'ai aimée inconditionnellement ! L'avoir revue, il y a quelques mois avait fait remonter tous ces souvenirs et sentiments. Elle est la personne que j'ai le plus aimée de ma vie… et, maintenant, elle aussi est partie.

- Elle était très âgée, tu devais t'y attendre, fit doucement Melgon.

- Bien sûr… Mais c'est comme si on venait d'arracher ce qui restait de mon cœur.

- Tu as bien fait de prendre ces deux jours de congé. Cette dame comptait donc tant pour toi ! Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette épreuve supplémentaire, en ce moment… Toutes mes condoléances, Aldie.

- Merci, Mel. Ca va aller beaucoup mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à présent il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse me prendre !

- Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi, gronda Melgon. Il y a encore toute ta famille !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- La concernant, c'est elle qui serait bien mieux sans moi !

Melgon allait vertement rétorquer, mais Daleyna, Kaéryane et sa sœur apparaissant, il remit à plus tard la mise au point avec le jeune homme.

Aldéran suivit d'un regard noir Tansguylle, mais elle n'était venue que récupérer quelques objets dans l'armoire de son aînée et elle repartit aussitôt sans s'être approchée de lui.

* * *

Après avoir investi l'entrepôt de la bande qui pillait ceux des magasins du quartier, Aldéran avait réuni l'Unité dans une brasserie afin de fêter le coup !

- J'ai eu notre Colonel au téléphone, il nous accorde notre après-midi. Il doit être assez content de nous, non ?

- Il peut ! remarqua Yélyne. Voilà des semaines qu'on est sur pied de guerre, quasi, et on doit friser les 99% de réussite.

- Bonne nouvelle, commenta Soreyn. Mes grands-parents ont commandé un meuble et je pourrai le monter.

Souriant, Aldéran apprécia de voir les cinq membres de son Unité détendus, ravis par le déjeuner car cela avait été sur une dénonciation qu'ils avaient pu intervenir, en extrême urgence, chacun prenant son véhicule personnel, et rien n'avait anticipé que ce gros dossier trouve sa clôture en ce jour !

- Des projets, Kaéryane ? questionna-t-il.

- Un truc de fille : shopping, rit-elle. Tansguylle n'a pas cours, je pense qu'on va piller les magasins !

- Intéressant projet.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne vous harcelait plus.

- Oui, elle a fini par comprendre, ça me fait plaisir.

- Je lui ai bien frotté les oreilles, je vous prie de me croire.

Une serveuse apporta les commandes et les discussions animées reprirent de plus belle, dans la meilleure des ambiances.

* * *

Après avoir laissé son Unité se disperser, Aldéran était repassé par le Bureau.

- Ils ont apprécié que tu leur accordes cet après-midi de relâche, dit-il à son Colonel.

- Vous avez tous beaucoup et très bien travaillé, approuva Melgon, souriant. Et vu le nombre d'heures supplémentaires que vous avez accumulées, ma faveur n'est qu'une goutte dans cette masse.

- Cela demeure un geste apprécié.

Aldéran se mordit la lèvre.

- Melgon, tu vas penser que j'affabule… Mais, l'autre jour, j'ai vu Berkauw !

- Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit effectivement que d'une illusion de ton cerveau épuisé, grommela son ami. Berkauw est intelligent et jamais il ne se repointerait pour une vengeance, envers toi, moi, ou encore d'autres policiers ! L'après-midi est déjà bien entamée, allez, Aldéran, rentre vite en profiter ! Tu prends encore le Métro Aérien ?

- Oui, ma voiture ne sortira de révision complète que demain après-midi. J'espère qu'ils auront trouvé d'où provient le fait qu'elle ne démarre pas.

- C'est bien la peine d'avoir un véhicule flambant neuf, hors de prix, pourvu de toutes les options ! gloussa Melgon.

- Toi, tu as de la chance d'être mon Colonel sinon je t'en aurais collée une, s'amusa le jeune homme.

- Je passerai te prendre demain matin. Je dois aller porter un paquet à un oncle isolé, ce n'est pas loin de chez toi. Sois prêt à 7h.

- Merci.

- A demain, Aldie.

* * *

Arrivé à 6h55, Melgon avait d'abord téléphoné à Aldéran mais n'obtenant pas de réponse au troisième appel, il s'était présenté au Concierge et était monté à l'appartement, avait composé le code d'accès au clavier de sécurité.

Au premier coup d'œil, Aldéran ne semblait pas dans le séjour ni dans la cuisine et aucun son ne venait de l'étage.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir fait le coup de la panne d'oreiller ! lança Melgon en s'avançant.

Melgon fit la grimace, découvrant le jeune homme sur le canapé, le nez dans les coussins, portant encore les mêmes vêtements que la veille, y ayant visiblement passé la nuit, et dormant toujours du sommeil du juste.

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout, Aldie, debout ! gronda-t-il en lui claquant la croupe. Maintenant, c'est certain, on va tomber dans le gros des embouteillages !

Il faisait déjà demi-tour pour attendre près de son véhicule quand il réalisa que le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi, respirant à peine.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir quelle java tu as faites hier soir pour être dans cet état ! Bien que tout soit toujours, presque, bien rangé ! Debout ! répéta-t-il en le secouant vigoureusement par l'épaule.

Avec un début d'inquiétude à présent, Melgon se pencha sur Aldéran, le retournant pour le gifler à la volée, à trois reprises pour faire bonne mesure, sans pour autant obtenir une réaction.

- Par pitié, Aldie, réveille-toi ! aboya encore Melgon avant que du bout de sa chaussure il ne heurte des objets qui avaient roulé sous le canapé.

Il s'agenouilla pour jeter un coup d'œil, sachant désormais ce qu'il allait découvrir.

- Oh, Aldéran, pourquoi as-tu fait ça, gémit-il à la vue de la bouteille d'alcool fort et des flacons de somnifères vides.


	8. Chapter 8

**1****3.**

Devant son ordinateur, Melgon était perdu dans ses pensées, prenant du retard dans ses tâches quotidiennes.

Ce n'était pas qu'Aldéran soit le meilleur de ses policiers, mais il lui était très attaché, l'avait vu prendre son envol et franchir le premier grand pas en devenant le meneur de l'Unité Anaconda.

Il s'en voulait assez d'avoir suivi sa dérive sans avoir tenté de savoir, de comprendre – même si le jeune homme n'aurait sans doute rien dit s'il avait été questionné de front !

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Depuis le matin où il l'avait accompagné à la _Clinique Sperdon_, Melgon savait que la mère, la belle-sœur et le grand-père du jeune homme étaient venus le voir dès qu'il les avait prévenus, bien que cela ne soit guère utile dans ce premier temps.

Selon le médecin s'occupant de lui, en dépit du lavage d'estomac et des perfusions qui nettoyaient son organisme, il serait dans un quasi coma durant plus de deux jours vu le nombre de cachets ingérés avec l'alcool et son état de faiblesse générale mais il était désormais hors de danger et c'était le principal !

Selon le protocole, tous avaient dû se présenter devant la psychiatre en charge du dossier et qui aurait à aider le jeune homme à reprendre pied, plus tard. Ils avaient rapporté les derniers mois, depuis l'explosion au Laboratoire, et tous les soucis qui étaient retombés sur ses épaules. Et ils avaient été unanimes pour affirmer – mais avec un peu moins de certitude à chaque entrevue - qu'en dépit de ses épuisements physique et psychologique, jamais Aldéran n'en serait arrivé à cette extrémité ! Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris conscience, il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion à faire de la situation découverte par le Colonel de l'AZ-37 !

* * *

Daleyna avait frappé à la porte ouverte du bureau.

- Désolée de te déranger, mais ça fait un quart d'heure que tu ne réponds à aucun appel ou message. On s'inquiétait car il y a des contacts de suivi nécessaires aux interventions…

- J'avais activé le suivi automatique, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pas de, véritables, nouvelles, d'Aldéran ?

- Il est dans le gaz le plus total. Impossible de lui tirer deux phrases cohérentes avant qu'il ne replonge dans le sommeil… Quatre jours que ça dure. J'aimerais tant avoir sa version, pour qu'il n'y aie plus aucun doute sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit avant que je ne fasse irruption !

- Je comprends… Mais, tu as bien vu dans quel état était Aldéran. Tu sais tout ce qu'il a enduré… Cela serait venu à bout de bien des jeunes gens.

- Aldéran n'est pas le premier venu, objecta violemment Melgon. Il a eu à faire à face à bien plus douloureux comme épreuves. Et il donnerait sa vie pour les siens, il ne la sacrifierait pas égoïstement ! Je me fiche de ce que les évidences évoquent… Bon, je me remets au boulot !

* * *

La sonnerie de l'interphone avait retenti et Laured avait été répondre aussi Melgon n'avait pas décroché le regard de son film de guerre !

- Mel, c'est pour toi, fit son époux, visiblement plus que mal à l'aise, angoissé même en réalité.

- Je n'attends personne !

Mais Melgon se leva d'un bond devant son tardif visiteur, tout de noir vêtu, en long manteau de voyage, la chevelure de neige en bataille, une cicatrice familière en travers de la joue gauche et un bandeau sur l'œil droit.

- Albator…

- Jamais Aldéran n'aurait attenté à ses jours, et je veux que vous découvriez qui a voulu le tuer ! siffla le pirate d'une voix glaciale.

**14****.**

Pas trop rassuré lui-même, vu la sensibilité du sujet qui les avait remis en présence, Melgon était assailli de questions et toutes ne pouvaient que lui attirer les foudres de son visiteur !

- Pourquoi cette certitude que votre fils n'a pas tenté de se suicider ? fit-il enfin.

- Et vous, pourquoi acceptez-vous cette hypothèse ? siffla de fait en retour Albator ! Vous vous êtes laissé laver le cerveau par la psychiatre ou quoi ? !

- Vu tout ce qu'il a enduré, sans vraiment se plaindre. Vu ses pètages de plomb, ses hallucinations même… Il n'a pas eu véritable instant de repos ces derniers mois ! Ca fait beaucoup…

Melgon serra les dents sur une autre interrogation, incompréhension, mais il se retint alors que le regard noir du pirate semblait le sonder !

- Dites-le, fit ce dernier : je ne suis pas revenu pour Skyrone, alors que pour son cadet j'ai effectué un retour en catastrophe ?

- Oui… avoua Melgon, penaud.

- Le pronostic vital de Sky a été incertain plusieurs jours, mais je savais qu'Aldie était là. A ce moment et pour les mois qui ont suivi. On a peut-être du mal à s'entendre, à se supporter, mais on est pareils ! Il n'y avait nul besoin qu'on soit deux… Et si on considère comment Skyrone s'est rebellé à chaque fois que son frère le secouait, il était inutile que j'en rajoute une couche en ce sens… Je l'ai dit à Aldéran la veille de la tentative de meurtre : c'est lui qui est en charge de la famille. Moi, je n'ai jamais été fait pour une vie terrestre, je ne peux donc veiller sur eux, au plus près ! Mais, Aldéran dans cet état, il me fallait accourir pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, vu que personne d'autre de la famille n'a assez de forces pour le remettre debout !

- Je comprends… C'est malgré tout surprenant, certains, beaucoup, risquent de très mal le rependre !

Albator haussa les épaules.

- Je me moque du jugement des autres !

- Oui, ça je sais aussi.

* * *

Reposant le verre de vin auquel il avait à peine touché, Melgon poursuivit.

- Si vous avez raison, je ne vois pourtant pas qui aurait pu vouloir tuer votre fils ! remarqua-t-il, reprenant un peu d'assurance, en terrain connu à présent.

- Je suis certain qu'il ne manque pas d'ennemis ! riposta sèchement le pirate.

- Bien sûr, mais aucun qu'il ne ferait rentrer chez lui, et sans que ce visiteur ne se soit présenté au Concierge, aucun qui aurait pu l'approcher assez près pour l'obliger à avaler ces cachets et ces verres – la concentration en narcotiques était effectivement mortelle ! Le Concierge a été formel : personne n'a signé le registre pour monter à l'appartement. Vous voudriez y croire… Delly et moi avons même été obligés de faire part à la psy des divagations d'Aldéran.

- Comment cela ? aboya Albator sur un ton qui donna au Colonel de l'AZ-37 l'envie de se terrer dans un trou, s'il y en avait eu dans les parages.

- D'abord le fantôme de Sky, ensuite l'impossible présence d'un des serials killers que nous avions traqué… Cela aussi s'est ajouté à charge d'Aldéran…

- Pour votre tueur, je ne peux me prononcer. En revanche, même si ce n'est pas normal, Aldie a effectivement la possibilité de voir l'ombre des disparus, passés ou à venir.

Melgon tressaillit violemment, se demandant alors franchement lequel du fils ou du père était le plus mûr pour l'asile !

* * *

Si Skyrone était vexé que son père soit revenu en catastrophe pour son cadet et non pour lui, il n'en témoigna rien.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû aller voir Aldie à la Clinique, mais ça m'évoque trop de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa-t-il au petit déjeuner.

- Il comprendra, une fois qu'il aura émergé. De toute façon, avec le Colonel Doufert on va se relayer et aller l'interroger dès qu'il sera en état.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de… murmura Skyrone, avec espoir.

De la tête, son père approuva.

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là que je ne connais pas ton cadet ! Aldéran était peut-être dans un quasi complet état d'épuisement, mais lui ne serait pas résigné à cette spirale infernale – il n'aurait jamais lâché la rampe tant que tu avais besoin de lui - et il n'aurait certainement pas utilisé ce moyen !

Sous les reproches nullement voilés, Skyrone se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Dès l'autorisation des visites accordées, Albator et Melgon s'étaient précipités à la _Clinique Sperdon_.

Guère plus réveillé que les jours précédents, Aldéran semblait néanmoins capable de fixer un peu plus longtemps son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il en passant la main sur son front, les embouts des perfusions qui y étaient enfoncés lui semblant de plomb !

- C'est nous qui aimerions le savoir, remarqua son père. Qu'est-il arrivé, l'autre soir ?

- Quel soir ? soupira encore le jeune homme.

- Dis-nous plutôt quels sont tes derniers souvenirs, préféra glisser Melgon.

Aldéran réfléchit un moment, le regard toujours embrumé et l'élocution un peu lente.

- Elle est venue à l'improviste, souffla-t-il enfin.

- Elle ! ?


	9. Chapter 9

**1****5.**

Bien qu'il vienne souvent saluer ses anciens partenaires de terrain, les Unités du plateau sursautèrent moins à la présence de leur Colonel qu'à celle de deux Inspecteurs de Police dans son sillage.

De fait, Melgon ne s'attarda pas en salutations et se dirigea droit vers les sœurs Humslor.

- Tansg ne fait que passer, assura Kaéryane.

- Oui, et c'est bien la dernière fois qu'elle met les pieds ici, rugit Melgon.

- Elle ne fait rien de mal, insista encore Kaéryane.

- Ici, je suis d'accord. En revanche, elle a assez fait à Aldéran que pour passer bien des années au Pénitencier !

- De quoi ?

Melgon se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Inutile de nier, Mademoiselle Humslor. Bien qu'encore très incomplet, le témoignage d'Aldéran a permis de revoir les indices relevés par les Experts de nos Labos sous un autre angle et de recouper enfin les informations après une perquisition à votre studio sur le Campus Universitaire !

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Kaéryane qui fixa sa cadette.

Tansg, tu ne t'en es quand même pas prise à Aldéran ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

Le regard de Tansguylle fulmina.

- Il n'avait pas à me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette ! éructa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'aie !

- Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de tenter de le tuer ! s'épouvanta Kaéryane tandis que l'on passait les menottes aux poignets de sa sœur.

* * *

Derrière une vitre sans tain, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils, Albator, Melgon et Kaéryane suivaient l'interrogatoire de Tansguylle – assistée de son avocat - par les deux Inspecteurs.

Mise devant les évidences, la jeune femme n'avait eu guère la possibilité de revenir sur ses premiers aveux.

- Ca a finalement été tellement facile, ricana-t-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous le prenez pour un bon policier : il n'a rien vu venir !

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Déjà, cet horrible monstre canin n'était pas là. Ensuite, mon nouveau petit copain effectue un stage dans un garage, il a donc été aisé d'empêcher son tout-terrain de démarrer – la simple surcharge d'un minuscule circuit a suffit ! Comble de chance, la marraine de mon ami tient une pharmacie, et ce fut facile de se procurer les mêmes barbituriques, mais au dosage bien plus élevé, de copier l'étiquette à poser dessus ainsi que de falsifier des

prescriptions afin que tout porte à croire qu'Aldéran s'était procuré tous ces flacons – ce copain, je ne l'ai séduit que parce qu'il avait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, en boulot et relation ! J'ai réduit tous ces comprimés en poudre et après le shopping, le dîner, j'ai été à son appartement, en passant par les garages, en évitant les caméras. J'ai prétexté une violente dispute avec ma coincée de sœur, affirmé qu'elle m'avait frappé alors que je m'étais juste jetée sur un mur, et il a fini par m'ouvrir, en dépit de l'Injonction d'Eloignement. Quel crétin ! Aldéran a tout avalé, au propre comme au figuré ! gloussa-t-elle, ravie à présent. J'étais persuadée d'avoir utilisé une concentration mortelle, dommage… Ca a dû se jouer à une heure ou deux. Sans ce vieux trognon de Doufert, je réussissais !

Horrifiée par le machiavélisme de sa cadette, son évidente absence totale de remords, sa satisfaction même, le dépit n'étant que d'avoir échoué, Kaéryane était sans voix, parfaitement consciente des regards des deux hommes sur elle !

- Je n'aurais jamais pu envisager qu'elle… gémit-elle.

Melgon, pour sa part, se tourna vers Albator.

- Heu, celle-là, vous n'allez pas me l'exécuter, n'est-ce pas ? ! chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne réponds de rien, susurra le pirate, dont le regard était effectivement meurtrier !

Il serra les poings.

- J'espère que, maintenant, vous allez me chercher ce Berkauw et le mettre hors jeu une bonne fois pour toutes ! rugit-il.

De la tête, Melgon approuva.

- Je suis bien obligé de donner, un peu, crédit aux dires d'Aldéran… Je vais devoir recontacter les Profileurs qui s'étaient chargés de nous le cerner quand nous l'avons emprisonné, la première fois.

- Ca ne semble guère vous réjouir, remarqua Albator.

- Aldéran le comprendra bien assez tôt, fit Melgon, sombre au point que ce fut au tour du pirate de ne pas avoir du tout envie de le questionner !

**16****.**

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Eryna s'était levée et était revenue dans le salon où son père était installé dans un divan, près de la cheminée, tout le reste de la maisonnée endormi. La petite fille le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui, appréciant le calme de la soirée déjà bien avancée.

- Quand est-ce qu'Aldie va rentrer ? Il me manque !

- Cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est à _Tourfel_, répondit-il en caressant les boucles brunes de l'enfant qui lui ressemblait tant, les taches de rousseur en plus ! Il avait le plus grand besoin de calme, d'isolement même. Il aura cela dans cette clinique privée qui tient davantage d'un centre résidentiel que de l'établissement médical !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas tout compris de ce qui est arrivé, se plaignit Eryna.

- Ton frère est très très fatigué, ajouta-t-il encore. Même si cette Tansguylle ne lui avait pas fait du mal, il n'aurait plus tenu bien longtemps et on aurait dû l'hospitaliser de force pour qu'il se repose. Elle nous aura au moins évité cette contrainte !

- Je la déteste, cette Tansguylle ! grogna la petite fille.

- Après son procès, elle passera le reste de sa vie en prison. Elle sera assez punie, assura Albator. Cette perspective permettra aussi à Aldéran de mieux reprendre pied.

- J'ai peur pour lui…

- Il ne faut plus, Ery ! fit-il. On s'occupe bien de lui, je t'assure.

Eryna bailla, s'endormant d'un coup, rassurée. Et, la prenant dans ses bras, son père alla la recoucher.

* * *

- C'est Sky qui culpabilise pas mal, remarqua Karémyne, avec laquelle son mari s'était mis en communication, vu le décalage des fuseaux horaires galactiques. Obligé de ne plus se regarder le nombril, il commence à réaliser quelle part il a prise dans l'épuisement de son cadet.

- Il n'est que temps, gronda le pirate. C'est vrai que si j'avais été là, je te l'envoyais dans la piscine dès le jour de son retour ici, quasi !

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le faire ! Et puis, cela n'aurait servi à rien !

Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- La Professeur Nuyark l'a pourtant confirmé pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, rappela-t-il, rageur. Physiquement, il s'est entièrement rétabli… Le blocage est désormais bel et bien dans sa tête, dû pour bonne partie au fait de sa résignation immédiate à sa paralysie – Aldéran a donc bel et bien eu raison dès le début, lui aussi ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le forcer à marcher… Mais je ne peux plus rester.

- Oui, c'est à moi que tu manques, releva Karémyne. Les gamins vont s'en sortir. Dès qu'il aura repris les rênes, tu sais que tu

peux compter sur Aldéran pour faire marcher son aîné !

- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. J'ai hâte de venir te retrouver.

- Mon romantique pirate !

- Heu, n'exagère pas non plus ! se défendit-il dignement.

_Tansguylle pleurnichait._

_- Kaéryane a été odieuse avec moi. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'offrir mes vêtements…__ Et quand je n'ai pas voulu l'aider à préparer le repas, je devais réviser pour un exam, elle m'a frappée et jetée dehors !_

_- __J'ai du mal à croire que ta sœur aie de pareilles réactions, remarqua Aldéran alors que la jeune femme s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil du second salon rond, légèrement surélevé par rapport au reste du séjour._

_- Tu ne la__ connaîs qu'au boulot et là elle peut tirer et frapper impunément !_

_- Comme si on pouvait se permettre des écarts inconsidérés… La réalité est loin de ce que tu peux penser, même si parfois il faut mitrailler et jouer des poings ! Toi, tu as besoin d'un verre…_

_- Oui, un surlis me ferait plaisir, glissa Tansguylle._

_- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir quelque chose de moins fort ?_

_- __Je suis adulte, tu sais… Et puis, ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à ça, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la rougeur à sa joue gauche._

_Aldéran revint avec deux verres._

_- Je veux bien tolérer que tu restes un peu, mais ne songe__s pas _

_un instant à t'incruster ! prévint-il._

_- Et je préfère la glace pilée aux glaçons, rappela __Tansguylle._

_Il retint un soupir, ne reprenant que le verre de la jeune femme pour le changer._

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder, assura-t-elle quand il lui apporta exactement ce qu'elle voulait._

_Le téléphone de Tansguylle avait émi__s plusieurs fois sa mélodie._

_- Ta sœur s'inquiète, glissa Aldéran. Tu devrais au moins lui répondre, à défaut de retourner chez elle._

_- De toute façon, je dois rentrer étudier sur le Campus._

_Après avoir été répondre à son propre téléphone, Aldéran revenait à nouveau vers le salon, qu'il ne faisait plus que deviner, sa vision s'obscurcissant. Il heurta le coin du canapé et s'y affala, incapable de se redresser, sans forces, ses sens ne lui renvoyant plus aucune perception de la réalité qui l'entourait._

_Tansguylle avait à nouveau rempli le verre du jeune homme, y versant une autre dose du sachet en papier contenant les barbituriques concassés avant de le lui faire avaler._

_- Crois-moi, Aldie, tu vas tout boire, siffla-t-elle._

_

* * *

_

Aldéran se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, un peu tremblant aussi.

« Cette garce m'a eu en beauté… Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin, cette fois ! ».

Epuisé, assailli d'angoisses trop nombreuses que pour qu'il puisse les analyser, il se recroquevilla dans le lit, les doigts crispés sur le drap ramené contre sa poitrine.


	10. Chapter 10

**1****7.**

Désormais, c'était au tour de Skyrone de se sentir mal à l'aise et de ne savoir quelle conduite adopter !

Et plutôt que de provoquer d'autres heurts, il avait rapidement choisi la stricte neutralité, Aldéran venu achever ses jours de repos à _La Roseraie_.

De son côté Aldéran était loin d'avoir envie même d'un simple différend et il ne parlait quasi pas !

* * *

_Skyrone haussa un sourcil surpris._

_- Tu es déjà là, Delly ? Tu avais pourtant dit devoir passer plus de temps que prévu au Labo !_

_La jeune femme était venue droit vers lui qui paressait près de la piscine._

_- Sky, je ne sais comment… Je ne peux te le cacher…_

_- Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il, mais cependant nullement inquiet, dans sa bulle._

_- Melgon Doufert, il a retrouvé Aldéran inanimé à son appart. Selon les premières constatations, il a fait une tentative de suicide !_

_Skyrone avait alors violemment tressailli._

_- Tu as bien dit « tentative » ? insista-t-il._

_- Oui. Ils lui ont lavé l'estomac, __l'ont placé sous perfusions. Il est dans un état comateux, mais stable._

_- Mais, pourquoi ? !_

_Le regard de la jeune femme avait alors étincelé._

_- Il serait temps que tu te rendes comptes de l'enfer que, entre autres, tu as fait vivre à Aldéran ! jeta-t-elle. Tu l'as mené à l'épuisement ! Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était pourtant évident !_

_- Ce n'est pas possible… Je l'aurais pourtant bien vu… Pourquoi as-tu donc cru être acculé à cette extrémité ?_

_

* * *

_Terriblement calme depuis qu'il avait quitté la clinique privée, Aldéran avait surtout câliné ses cadets – à moins que ce ne soient ces derniers qui ne l'aient pouponné ! – devant par ailleurs attendre d'aller récupérer Torko qui avait été opéré le soir où lui-même avait été agressé !

Il enseignait les bases des échecs à Hoby, quand Skyrone roula jusqu'à eux et Aldéran lui jeta un regard neutre quand il s'arrêta.

- Tu as fini tes exercices du jour ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Oui. Eryna, Hoby, c'est l'heure du bain !

En râlant, pour le principe, les deux cadets quittèrent le salon.

Skyrone passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain très sèches, prenant son courage à deux mains et priant pour que la conversation ne dérape pas.

- Comment cela va-t-il se passer, la semaine prochaine, quand tu retourneras au Bureau de la Spéciale ?

- A quel sujet ? grommela son cadet, qui avait parfaitement compris mais reculait lui aussi le moment où la discussion démarrerait vraiment !

- Humslor. Kaéryane, bien sûr. Comment vas-tu pouvoir bosser avec elle ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de mon ressort. Je ferai comme Melgon me l'ordonnera, répondit paisiblement Aldéran, le regard cependant fuyant.

- Ne te défile pas, Aldie… Ca ne mène jamais bien loin !

- La ferme, conclut Aldéran. Tu es très mal placé pour me faire la morale à ce sujet.

- Que du contraire, malheureusement – je te renvoie ta propre argumentation d'il y a des semaines. Ma situation est sans issue, mais pas la tienne !

Aldéran leva les yeux au plafond et, bondissant sur ses pieds, quitta le salon afin de ne pas céder à la tentation d'attraper son frère par le col de sa chemise et de le jeter à bas de son fauteuil roulant et de l'abandonner !

* * *

En maillot, à presque douze ans, son jeune corps lui envoyant des signaux et des sensations perturbants, Eryna portait un joli bikini qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux à fleurs de son jeune âge !

Sur un transat, à la piscine intérieure, elle se prélassait sous les tubes solaires incorporés dans son parasol.

Elle sourit à la vue d'Aldéran qui sortait de l'eau, rejetant en arrière sa chevelure flamboyante. Le piercing à son nombril, un tatouage aux allures de flammes à hauteur du bas-ventre et finissant sous le maillot, un autre – un dragon long, mince, tournoyant sur lui-même – couvrait tout le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale, sans oublier la chauve-souris hurlante sous son poignet droit.

- Moi, je voudrais que mon amoureux te ressemble ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il se rinçait sous le jet de la douche d'eau douce.

- Vaudrait mieux que non, rit son frère en s'enroulant dans un grand drap de bain pour s'éponger. Je t'assure, ma tendre Ery !

- Tu es beau tout plein.

Aldéran eut un petit rire, s'asseyant près d'elle, envoyant le drap de bain dans le panier à linge sale.

- Sur ce point, je ne peux qu'être d'accord, gloussa-t-il. Oui, je te souhaite qu'il aie mon charme irrésistible !

- Oh, Aldie, j'aimerais tant que tu restes encore ici.

- Je ne peux pas. Je reprends le travail dans quatre jours ! Et, cerise sur le gâteau – ou non – Hoby et toi revenez partager vos nuits entre mon appart et _La Roseraie_.

Eryna poussa un petit piaillement de bonheur, se redressant pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son aîné qui la serra tendrement contre lui. Elle eut ensuite un autre cri étouffé.

- Aldie, c'est comme tu m'avais prévenue : j'ai du sang qui coule de mon ventre !

- Tu es une vraie jeune fille. Viens, on va poursuivre ce cours que tu avais commencé au Lycée !

- C'est vraiment à toi de…

Aldéran fit la moue.

- Non, mais maman n'étant pas là…

- Elle m'avait aussi parlé, tu sais ! sourit Eryna. Elle avait espéré être là, au moment où… Mais je suis rassurée que ce soit toi.

En menant pour sa part beaucoup moins large, Aldéran ramena sa jeune sœur à sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ça me tombe dessus ? Comme si j'étais préparé à… En même temps, partager ce moment avec toi mon Ery, me touche énormément ! ».

Et il resserra davantage son étreinte autour des épaules de sa sœur qui tremblait malgré tout légèrement, troublée, heureuse, inquiète et fière !

* * *

Aldéran profitait de ses dernières heures de repos, sur son lit, écoutant distraitement une musique tonitruante qui saturait ses oreilles et lui permettant paradoxalement de se livrer à une sorte d'introspection personnelle.

« Torko, mon gros, je sais que ton opération s'est bien passée. Mais, ta convalescence sera longue… Et tu ne récupèreras jamais entièrement ta mobilité – tiens, tu en discuter avec ma bourrique d'aîné ! – et donc tu ne pourras plus être de la Brigade Canine… Que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu ne peux rester seul toute la journée ça t'ennuierait à périr, je ne peux te faire garder par mon frère – qui reprendra de toute façon son travail, un jour prochain – ni évidemment pas par mes grands-parents ! Oh, mon pauvre gros nounours, comment toi et moi allons-nous bien pouvoir affronter le futur ? ».

Il se retourna sur le flanc, poings serrés, paupières fermées à s faire mal.

« Melgon m'a sauvé, mais je me demande, réellement, si ce fut une bonne chose… Avec ou sans moi, Sky marchera. Egoïstement parlant, pourquoi vivre, jour après jour, pour un futur sans

avenir ? ».

Saisissant le flacon posé sur la table de nuit, en souleva le capuchon pour gober un cachet. C'était toujours sur prescription légale, sous stricte surveillance, et cela le plongea dans un agréable sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

- Si j'avais su, plutôt si je m'étais rappelé qu'il suffisait qu'on attente à ma vie pour que tu aboules au triple galop, je crois que j'aurais monté moi-même le complot contre ma personne !

- Quel persiflage, commenta Albator. Rien d'étonnant néanmoins sortant de ton cerveau tordu ! Je dois te détromper, ce n'était pas pour, encore, éventuellement exécuter celui ou celle en ce cas qui s'en était pris à toi que j'ai foncé ici.

- Pourquoi alors ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme, alors qu'ils prenaient le thé dans la serre exotique, au milieu du clapotis des fontaines.

- Je n'ai pas été long à comprendre qu'après avoir rejeté l'idée que tu aies effectivement avalé ces cachets de façon volontaire, ils retournaient, tous, leur veste ! Et si je n'avais pas fait pousser l'_Arcadia_ au max de sa vitesse spatio-temporelle, avant même de te réveiller, tu serais passé de la Clinique à l'Hôpital Psychiatrique !

Aldéran rosit légèrement.

- Tu as cru en moi…

- Evidemment ! jeta son père. Il fallait donc impérativement les recadrer. Une fois ton Colonel, presque, convaincu – bien que j'aie eu l'impression qu'il prévoyait notre internement à tous les deux – le plus dur était fait… Mais il n'était que temps que tu

sois en état d'être interrogé car cette Tansguylle Humslor avait soigneusement effacé les traces de son passage chez toi, et sans véritables preuves…

- Merci…

Aldéran rajouta du sucre dans sa tasse.

- Ca remonte à un bon moment, maintenant, mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris quand j'ai pris le _Lightshadow_ pour retrouver Zéro et toi…

- Quoi donc ?

- La balise de détresse des vaisseaux, pourquoi l'avoir lancée puisque ces derniers étaient intacts quand je vous ai retrouvés ! ?

Albator eut un haussement des épaules.

- Comme si Warius ou moi l'avions fait ! Tu sais très bien que lorsque nous nous sommes approchés du champignon de Briok, ce dernier a pris le contrôle de nos cerveaux. Je ne peux donc que supposer qu'il a fait larguer les balises afin de convaincre les éventuels secours qu'on était perdus, corps et biens !

- C'est ce que j'avais fini par conclure également.

- A mon tour d'avoir une question, fit son père après s'être resservi de thé roux. Melgon connaissait le code d'accès de ton appart ?

- Mesure élémentaire de sécurité. Le responsable d'un Commissariat, d'un Bureau, d'une Antenne du SIGiP, doit pouvoir rentrer chez chacun de ses agents !

- D'accord.

- Tu repars demain ? reprit Aldéran après un moment.

- Oui, on quitte _La Roseraie_ ensemble. Je prends la direction de l'astroport et toi de ton Bureau.

- Ne sois pas de retour trop vite : j'ai besoin de temps pour faire remarcher Sky !

- Je sais que tu y arriveras.

Appréciant le soutien de son père, Aldéran se détendit totalement.


	11. Chapter 11

**1****8.**

Incapable de poser sa patte arrière gauche, Torko claudiqua derrière son maître, jusqu'à l'ascenseur conduisant au plateau où se trouvaient les Unités d'Intervention du Bureau AZ-37. Il se dirigea droit vers son coussin et s'y allongea, sur le flanc droit, très discret, semblant se faire aussi petit que possible en dépit de ses quatre-vingt kilos !

Sans un regard pour les cafés ou les viennoiseries, Aldéran s'assit à sa table de travail, allumant machinalement son ordinateur et se connectant au système interne des ordinateurs.

Soreyn jeta un coup d'œil à ses partenaires, et avec leur approbation silencieuse de la tête, se leva. Prenant un café noir très sucré et un croissant aux grosses pépites de sucre, il s'approcha d'Aldéran.

- C'était ton tour, pour les cafés, mais on te pardonne !

- Merci, pour le café. Je n'ai pas faim, tu peux avoir le croissant.

- Je n'en veux pas. Je l'ai pris spécialement pour toi : mange !

- Il faut que j'aille voir notre Colonel. Donne le croissant à Torko !

* * *

- De quoi ? ! glapit Aldéran.

- Tu as très bien compris, fit son Colonel. Je te laisse décider si tu veux continuer à travailler avec Kaéryane Humslor ! Prendre cette décision, à votre place à tous les deux, en serait toujours une mauvaise ! asséna Melgon. Vous êtes deux adultes responsables, arrangez-vous !

Aldéran soupira, ses yeux allant d'un mur à l'autre, mais ne s'arrêtant nullement sur son supérieur.

- Et, si je prends cette mauvaise décision ? fit-il enfin.

- Tu prendras celle qui te permettra de poursuivre ton boulot, avec ou sans Kaéryane.

- Je comprends. Merci, mon Colonel. Ca ne rend cependant pas ce qui m'attend plus facile…

- Désolé.

Aldéran prit alors son courage à deux mains.

- Torko… Je doute qu'il puisse redevenir membre de la Brigade Canine… Je ne le laisserai pas dépérir chez moi et je ne le ferai pas piquer parce qu'il n'est plus utile ! J'ai une faveur…

- Ton Torko peut demeurer sur son coussin, sur le plateau. Ton molosse a un beau palmarès d'arrestations, personne ne trouvera à redire à sa présence près de ta table de travail – sinon il aura affaire à moi !

- Merci… Mel.

- Ca va aller, Aldie ? s'enquit alors plus doucement le Colonel de l'AZ-37.

Les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme s'enflammèrent.

- Je ne te remercierai pas pour m'avoir sauvé ! aboya-t-il. J'ai le cœur d'acier du pire serial killer qui soit, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Tu t'es inquiété pour rien !

- Hum, ne t'en déplaise, jeune homme, mais quand je t'ai trouvé, ce cœur invulnérable s'arrêtait lentement de battre, je n'ai même pas pu te faire vomir, et heureusement les Urgentistes sont arrivés, tu étais en sévère détresse respiratoire… Je continue de me faire du souci, avec raison !

Melgon se leva.

- Maintenant, LC Skendromme, vas régler ton compte avec Kaéryane Humslor, et c'est un ordre direct !

- Je te hais, siffla assez théâtralement le jeune homme en sortant.

* * *

Depuis leur bureau, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda pouvaient voir Aldéran et Kaéryane en réunion dans le kiosque transparent.

La conversation semblait courtoise, autant que possible, mais il était impossible d'imaginer quelle en serait la conclusion.

Et quand ils ressortirent, Kaéryane revint à sa table de travail, ne sortant nul carton pour y placer et emporter ses affaires personnelles !

Tous soupirèrent alors d'aise, bien que la mine d'Aldéran

indiquait clairement qu'il avait pris une décision à contrecœur et qu'il craignait d'avoir commis une grave erreur.

**19.**

Quittant le Bureau, à l'heure, pour une des rares fois de l'année, Aldéran s'était glissé au volant de son tout-terrain et avait filé sur les chapeaux de roues !

Et même Torko, sur la banquette arrière eut un petit grognement qui pouvait passer pour interrogatif !

- On a rendez-vous pour les Courses Nocturnes, mon gros, alors, avant, je dois pioncer un max !

* * *

Aldéran effleura l'épaule de Luks, le pilote qui l'avait défié quelques semaines auparavant, lui glissant discrètement au passage la liasse de billets gagnée alors.

- Toujours aussi réglo, gamin, j'apprécie. Mais, cette nuit, je vais te ratatiner !

- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que mon tout-terrain finisse en finale face à ton bolide.

-Nous serons en finale, sourit Luks. Et mes boucles d'argent prendront l'ascendant sur tes boucles rousses !

- Cela t'est arrivé, par le passé. Plus maintenant, gloussa Aldéran. On se revoit donc sur l'ultime ligne de départ !

Les Courses Nocturnes étaient une « spécialité » des banlieues de RadCity. Elles permettaient de canaliser certains instincts des bandes, leur donnaient un défi et, pour quelques heures, policiers et délinquants cohabitaient en harmonie, pour la bonne sécurité des parcours balisés afin que les rues soient vides pour les bolides !

Quand il n'était pas spectateur enthousiaste, gaufre chaude ou cornet de raisins grillés à la main, Aldéran était monté à bord de son tout-terrain couleur d'émeraude, lui faisant donner tout pour arriver le premier au bout du parcours exposé juste avant le départ !

* * *

Luks cligna de l'œil à l'adresse du jeune homme, son adversaire dans la course finale !

- Je te l'avais dit : c'est entre toi et moi, Aldie.

- Et, si je gagne, je ne te rendrai pas la récompense des paris !

- Tu as misé sur qui ? s'enquit Luks.

- Sur toi !

- Malheureusement, petit, tu ne pourras pas user des rues latérales cette fois, il te faut suivre le parcours que l'on vient de nous énoncer.

- J'y arriverai.

Et après une amicale poignée de main, les deux hommes se mirent au volant de leur véhicule tunnés, afin de se livrer à un duel sans merci !

* * *

Pied au plancher, Aldéran fonçait sur le tracé. Il avait devant lui les phares arrières de la voiture de course de luxe et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement !

- Je t'aurai ! grommela-t-il. Je le dois, question de prestige, pour mon unique nuit de retour ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de te doubler et il n'y a plus que l'Avenue Def avant la ligne d'arrivée et elle ne compte qu'une seule bande – en dépit de son appellation ! A moins que je…

Pied au plancher, Luks fonçait sur le tracé. Il avait derrière lui les phares avants du tout-terrain sportif et cela le ravissait à un point inimaginable

- Je t'aurai ! grommela-t-il. Je le dois, question de prestige, pour ton unique nuit de retour ! Tu n'as aucun moyen de me doubler et il n'y a plus que l'Avenue Def avant la ligne d'arrivée et elle ne compte qu'une seule bande – en dépit de son appellation ! A moins que tu…

De fait, braquant brusquement, Aldéran monta sur le trottoir, ayant devant lui une voie grande ouverte sous les arcades des magasins, mais à peine plus larges que son véhicule !

Sa carrosserie morflant sur les flancs, il lâcha toute la puissance du tout-terrain et revenant sur l'Avenue, il se retrouva enfin au coude à coude avec Luks au carrefour dont le centre était le point final du parcours !

Sur la ligne d'arrivée, les pare-chocs des deux véhicules, à la mesure, avaient moins d'un centimètre de différence !

* * *

Au bar où les meilleurs pilotes fêtaient les résultats de la nuit, des verres levés et des sourires accueillirent l'entrée d'Aldéran, Luks lui faisant signe depuis une salle arrière.

Aldéran fit la grimace, la place pleine entre son ami et lui, et le seul passage possible était de monter sur le comptoir.

Sous les rires, les encouragements aussi, le jeune homme avait progressé à quatre pattes, rugissant en secouant sa chevelure comme l'aurait fait un lion, et avait fini par rejoindre Luks.

- Tu es fou à lier, Aldie !

- A un point que tu ne peux imaginer, rit ce dernier en s'asseyant alors que le pilote d'une autre Course venait de lui offrir une pinte de bière.

- Si, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un véritable génie au volant.

- Tu avais 3 mm d'avance sur moi… Luks, tu m'as accordé la victoire !

- Et l'autre soir, tu avais 300m d'avance ! Personne n'a contesté le résultat, et il n'y avait que des pros du pilotage autour de nous. Je ne t'ai fait aucun cadeau, jeune homme, j'ai juste reconnu ta supériorité, pour cette nuit tout du moins !

- Merci.

- L'occasion ne se représentera pas, c'est ça ?

- Je crois que le travail ne va pas me laisser un instant de répit, pour longtemps…

- Désolé.

- C'est ma vie, mon métier. Je ne me plaindrai jamais !

- Tu aimes, tu es heureux dans ce boulot, je suis content que tu aies trouvé cet équilibre. J'ai commandé d'autres pintes de bières et du poulet grillé avec des salades, ça te va ?

- Avec plaisir !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon _appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les a cependant gentiment prêtés ! Merci à elle !

**20****.**

Le Colonel de l'AZ-37 avait réuni l'Unité Anaconda dans sa salle de réunion.

- Quoi, ma balafre a changé de joue ? grinça Aldéran alors que Melgon le fixait un peu trop longuement à son gré !

- Je m'excuse, Aldie. Tu avais raison : Berkauw est bien revenu et il est dans la galactopole !

- D'autres témoignages ? questionna alors le jeune homme.

- Oui, des Patrouilleurs des Rues l'ont aperçu qui se glissait entre les piliers d'un pont, non loin du Port. Il a été formellement identifié. Il ne sort bien évidemment que la nuit et les caméras en rue le montrent rôdant dans le quartier… Ses objectifs sont évidents : toi ou moi, ou les deux ! Bien que ton SIGiP l'aie libéré, il n'a pas dû digérer que l'on fasse échouer les plans de son associé et lui au bord du lac… Je t'ai mis sous discrète protection, Aldéran.

- Je suis assez grand pour…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, siffla son Colonel. Tout comme la Hiérarchie n'a pas voulu le mien pour mettre une Patrouille des Rues sur mes talons !

- Si Berkauw est tout près, ça va être facile de le harponner ? hasarda Soreyn.

- Aucune chance, le détrompa immédiatement Melgon. La situation dans laquelle il est réapparu est totalement différente de celle où l'avait capturé et séquestré ! Il est peut-être à deux pas, mais il demeure extrêmement dangereux ! Nous avons besoin d'aide pour cerner son nouveau mode d'action, et pour cela je ne pouvais que faire appel à l'équipe de Profileurs qui nous en avait dressé le portrait et donné l'endroit où l'enlever !

- Oui, excellente idée, fit Yélyne.

- Pas tout à fait… Là encore, Aldéran, je suis désolé mais ce sera ainsi.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Melgon soupira, ne perdant cependant pas de temps, sachant que rien n'empêcherait l'inévitable !

- Je dois vous dire que de l'équipe d'origine qui avait profilé Berkauw nous avons un mort, un malade de longue durée, un à la retraite, un parti bien trop loin que pour revenir assez vite… La dernière personne – bien qu'affectée dans une autre galactopole – a accepté de venir… Et, je peux vous assurer qu'à elle aussi cela ne fait nullement plaisir !

- Ces souvenirs, je devine que cela doit un peu la traumatiser, remarqua Darys.

- En partie. Mais ce n'est pas du tout de cela dont je tentais de vous avertir, afin que vous n'ayiez pas un trop grand choc. Moi-même, je l'ignorais avant d'avoir son nom ! L'autre fois, les échanges avaient été uniquement téléphoniques, et de messagerie à messagerie, entre la Colonel Forgless et les Profileurs.

- Melgon, Colonel, où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta Aldéran. Quel que ce soit le problème, il…

- Ayvanère !

- Quoi, Ayvanère ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Le dernier membre de l'équipe, c'est Ayvanère Thyvask !

Et tous détournèrent la tête d'un Aldéran qui s'était figé, blême.

* * *

Sa courte chevelure multicolore en bataille, en pantalons et veste croisée noirs, chemise azur, la jeune femme n'avait pas changé, semblait d'ailleurs plutôt apaisée et épanouie par son activité.

Mais ce fut un regard glacial qu'elle posa sur ceux de l'Unité, et n'eut pas un frémissement quand elle croisa les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran qui ne cilla pas davantage.

- Nous avons le serial killer aux Rites à attraper, à nouveau, fit Melgon en lui désignant un siège. Vous avez eu toutes les infos disponibles, Mlle Thyvask, qu'avez-vous pu en tirer comme premières conclusions ?

- Pas grand-chose. Pelmy Berkauw connaît cette ville comme sa poche et il y est véritable caméléon, rappela Ayvanère. S'il a été vu, c'est parce qu'il le voulait, pour mettre la pression, pousser à la faute. Quel que soit son but, il a pris des risques insensés – qui ne collent pas avec sa personnalité et ses précédents meurtres. La vengeance ne fait bien sûr aucun doute et il a dû soigneusement se préparer car il sait que dès l'alerte donnée, il sera plus recherché que jamais ! Et s'il pense ne pas pouvoir être arrêté avant d'avoir atteint son ou ses buts, c'est que tout est déjà prêt.

La jeune femme eut un petit ricanement.

- Quoi que vous envisagiez, quoi que vous fassiez, il vous a déjà pris de vitesse ! asséna-t-elle en fixant soigneusement chacun de ses interlocuteurs. C'est l'un des plus intelligents individus que j'ai eu à pister… Et il a suffisamment prouvé qu'il pouvait filer entre les doigts de plusieurs forces de Police, ici et ailleurs !

- Que suggérez-vous ? questionna le Colonel du Bureau.

- Je n'ai pu que dresser une situation à partir d'éléments du passé de Berkauw, s'excusa-t-elle presque. Il me faudra des infos fraîches pour travailler.

- Vous les recevrez en même temps que moi.

- Merci, Colonel Doufert.

- Aucun souci pour vous loger, Mademoiselle ? s'enquit encore ce dernier.

- J'ai toujours mon appartement, rappela Ayvanère. Inutile de vous soucier de moi, je sais me débrouiller ! C'est moi qui vous contacterai en fonction des données que vous me transmettrez. Je n'accepterai aucun autre contact, conclut-elle en se levant. Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin !

Et bien qu'aucun d'eux ne regardent Aldéran, tous ne songeaient qu'à lui et au fait qu'avec le retour d'Ayvanère, la situation allait singulièrement se compliquer pour le jeune homme.

* * *

Doc fit glisser un petit verre à liqueur le long du comptoir, avant de poser une pinte de bière devant Aldéran qui s'était assis après avoir vidé d'un trait le godet.

- Toi, tu as meilleure mine, sourit le vieux médecin.

- J'ai eu droit à une bonne cure de sommeil. Mon père est passé ?

- Juste avant de repartir. Ca a fait plaisir. Tu l'as vraiment inquiété sur ce coup !

- Si j'avais su que cette fille était aussi siphonnée… Et, surtout, maintenant, je suis sans petite copine !

- Quel drame !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas pratique, protesta-t-il encore. En plus, il va me falloir repartir en chasse… Ayvanère est de retour.

- Et vu le ton sur laquelle tu me l'apprends, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, fit doucement le tenancier de _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

Le jeune homme expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

- Elle est là pour le boulot. Et bien qu'elle soit retournée à son appartement, il est évident que je n'ai pas intérêt à aller sonner à sa porte !

- Elle est pourtant là pour assurer ta protection, remarqua-t-il.

- Sur ordres. Mais elle n'a pas du tout l'intention d'échanger trois mots avec moi et ne veut certainement pas qu'on se retrouve en tête-à-tête, même professionnellement. Ca fait bizarre, Doc, je peux te l'assurer ! On a failli avoir un bébé et là nous nous ignorons superbement !

- Elle te bat froid. Et toi, que ressens-tu ?

- D'abord, j'ai été bien trop surpris ! avoua le jeune homme. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle serait son attitude, question qui a été vite réglée ! Au bout du compte, ça m'a fait très plaisir de la revoir, de la savoir en bonne santé. Et s'il m'était vaguement, ou inconsciemment, resté une illusion, je n'ai plus à en concevoir. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

- Désolé, petit.

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- C'est la vie. Espérons qu'elle évitera que Berkauw ne s'en prenne à Melgon ou moi, j'ai suffisamment morflé !

* * *

Doc avait découpé et déposé deux parts de tarte sur le zinc.

- Ton aîné ?

- Statu quo. Je n'ai plus cherché de contact depuis que je suis repassé à _La Roseraie_ après ma sortie de la clinique privée. Franchement, j'en ai plus qu'assez de lui et de son envie de ne rien faire ! Je sais que je suis très mal placé pour lui en faire le reproche, moi qui lui ai mené la vie dure – et c'est peu de le dire – durant des années ! Pour l'instant, sincèrement, il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour lui. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour l'obliger à marcher mais pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée, quoique…

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- Je préfère tenter ma chance, le moment venu. Après tout, il y a toutes les malchances pour que ça ne fonctionne pas…

Après la tarte, Doc avait servi une sorte de ragoût qui devait avoir été réchauffé bien trop souvent, mais ce n'était pas mauvais et un vin râpeux l'accompagnait.

- Toujours pas l'intention d'aller faire une petite virée avec le _Lightshadow _? questionna encore le médecin.

- J'ai bien assez à faire avec tout ce qui est terrestre, ces derniers temps… Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de remonter à bord, dès que tout se sera calmé !

- Un projet en particulier ? devina Ban.

- Warius Zéro a promis de me faire découvrir Gun Frontier et, si possible, sur le trajet, on devrait s'arrêter à un nommé _Metal Bloody Saloon_ tenu par un certain Bob. Tu connais ce dernier ?

- L'Octodian ! Oui, sourit largement Doc. Le seul, encore aujourd'hui, à appeler ton père « gamin » ! C'est vraiment un phénomène ce Bob et il a surtout toujours les meilleurs alcools de la zone galactique où se trouve son saloon !

- Il m'intéresse, ce Bob…

- Tu m'étonnes, Aldie !

Et pour les deux amis, la soirée se poursuivit encore un bon moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**21****.**

Aldéran releva la visière et retira son casque, s'ébroua.

- Je hais quand on doit se farcir des bombes !

- Là, bien que je sache en fabriquer, c'est loin d'être ma spécialité, fit encore Darys. Il valait mieux que je m'abstienne d'un conseil qui aurait pu être mal venu !

- Inutile de t'excuser, assura le jeune homme. En plus, tu ne joues qu'avec du matériel dernier cri et cette bombe était une antiquité quasi ! Et puis, c'est moi qui ai ordonné qu'on attende la Brigade de Déminage.

Il se tourna vers les autres membres de son Unité qui achevaient d'ôter leur équipement.

- Rentrez au Bureau, moi je dois encore parler au directeur du Centre Commercial. Je prendrai un taxi.

Le Van d'Intervention s'éloignant, Aldéran prit son téléphone pour faire un premier rapport oral, très court, à son Colonel – pour le rassurer quant à l'issue de leur intervention.

- Berkauw…

Mais, clignant à nouveau des yeux, parmi les voyageurs qui attendaient un bus de l'autre côté de la rue, il ne vit plus le serial killer.

- Que dis-tu, Aldéran ? aboya Melgon. Réponds.

- Berkauw était là, à l'instant ! Je te laisse, je mobilise les Patrouilles des Rues du coin, au cas où.

- Et moi je transmets l'info à la Profileuse.

* * *

Ayvanère ne décolérait pas.

- Il était là, à deux cent mètres, et personne n'a rien pu obtenir de concret ! glapit-elle. Aldéran, je vous ai connu bien plus dégourdi que ça !

Dans le bureau de Melgon, la Profileuse ne se retenait pas et déversait ses propres frustrations sur les deux hommes.

- J'étais en opération, objecta Aldéran. Il y a un protocole, je vous le rappelle, Mlle Thyvask. Je suis peut-être une tête brûlée, mais je ne me précipite pas au triple galop derrière un suspect de cet acabit, même si c'est ce qu'il espérait pour me piéger ensuite.

Ayvanère secoua négativement la tête.

- Berkauw est bien plus malin que vous, LC ! riposta immédiatement la jeune femme. Il ne tendrait pas une tactique aussi basique, sauf s'il vous estime, vous, assez stupide que pour y succomber ! Je vous prierai à l'avenir de ne pas vous contenter de constater mais d'agir !

- Ceci n'est-il pas en contradiction avec ce que vous venez de dire ? glissa Melgon.

Le regard d'émeraude le foudroya.

- Je ne connais qu'une façon de déstabiliser Berkauw : le surprendre par une réaction qu'il attend, et qu'il n'attend pas à la fois. Oui, il pense que vous redoutez un piège et que vous

n'osez pas aller à sa poursuite. Alors, puisqu'il n'a rien prévu : foncez-lui dessus !

- Berkauw a un QI très supérieur, mais ce n'est qu'en nous attirant dans son piège qu'il peut espérer me mettre la main dessus, objecta Aldéran en dépit du regard meurtrier qui lui était dédié. Car, jusqu'ici, ce n'est qu'à moi qu'il est directement apparu !

Ayvanère eut un sourire sardonique.

- Il sait très bien lequel de vous deux a le plus d'impact, ajouta-t-elle encore, mains sur les hanches, en chemisier ouvert, courte jupe et talons hauts, ce qui ne lui enlevait rien de son autorité et de sa virulence ! Ce n'est pas pour vous déprécier, Colonel Doufert, mais ce que Aldéran représente en plus de son statut de SIGiP est très fort – bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien, il n'a eu qu'à naître pour être un héritier très en vue, et au nom prestigieux. Là, Berkauw ferait coup double, et connaissant sa vanité – ses crimes ont fait la Une et sa réputation, bien qu'il soit demeuré dans l'ombre jusqu'à son arrestation – il ne va pas se priver du meurtre bien sanglant d'un Skendromme !

- Merci, grinça Aldéran qui avait surtout parfaitement compris qu'Ayvanère le jugeait incapable de se mesurer au serial killer en face à face !

Ayvanère se leva, mais vu son regard, aucun des deux hommes n'eut envie de quitter poliment son siège. Elle posa une main sur la table de travail du Colonel de l'AZ-37 et pointa le doigt de l'autre sur Aldéran.

- Si vous laissez la cible de Berkauw se promener tout partout, cela va très mal se terminer. Uniquement pour lui, soit, mais je ne veux pas de cet échec ! Alors, vous allez me le briefer afin qu'il arrête de se balader seul. Où était la Patrouille des Rues chargée de sa protection ?

- Sur une alerte… La grève s'étend et ceux qui n'ont pas encore rejoint le mouvement doivent assurer les appels au secours ! intervint encore Melgon que son statut de Colonel protégeait des foudres de la Profileuse.

- Je m'en doutais. Je ne peux nullement compter sur vous ou vos rouages… Il ne m'est pas possible de travailler dans ces conditions… Il faut que j'en fasse part à ma Hiérarchie. D'ici là, ne prenez aucun risque, vous aussi, Colonel car il est évident que Berkauw peut aussi brouiller les cartes en collant Aldéran aux trousses alors que son objectif véritable… Vous m'avez compris, tous les deux ! Je déteste avoir à vous rappeler des évidences. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais travaillé une telle sous-équipe !

Véritablement furibonde, la jeune femme quitta le bureau.

* * *

Un moment, Melgon considéra Aldéran, raide dans son fauteuil, son regard bleu marine empli de colère, d'humiliation et d'inquiétude pour le futur immédiat.

- Elle a été dure, ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée, mais elle n'a pas tort sur le fond… Quoique nous fassions, Berkauw aura une longueur d'avance sur nous ! Reste planté là ou cours-lui après, il aura certainement quelque chose de prévu, pour toi…

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser me tenir à l'œil, éternellement !

- Je sais. Je ne vois vraiment pas quel conseil te donner. D'autant plus que sur un plan personnel, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne trouveras pas grâce à ses yeux ! Elle commet là une erreur en laissant son ressentiment l'emporter, mais les sensations font également partie de cette affaire et on doit en tenir compte. Courage, Aldie, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ensuite, elle repartira… Bien que cela aussi, ne te fera pas plaisir !

- Oui. Ayvanère a entièrement récupéré de la blessure, la balle et la césarienne. Elle a retrouvé son équilibre psychologique et elle a repris une vie normale. J'en suis heureux pour lui, soulagé d'avoir pu le constater. C'est le principal.

- Ca va toi ? insista Melgon.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais, je ferai avec… Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais d'une façon et d'une autre Ayvi et moi devions être remis en présence, pour une ultime confrontation. Un scénario sans faille, très téléphoné, et j'en ai marre d'être une marionnette… Je dois finir mon rapport, je peux retourner sur le plateau, Colonel ?

- Bien sûr, Aldéran. Ayvanère est vraiment impitoyable, j'en suis désolé, pour vous deux.

- C'est ainsi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autre chose, jeta le jeune homme en quittant son siège pour quitter le bureau à son tour.

* * *

En quittant le parking souterrain de l'AZ-37, Aldéran passa devant Ayvanère qui rejoignait son propre véhicule sur le

stationnement réservé aux visiteurs.

Il ralentit légèrement à sa hauteur.

- Tout va bien ? jeta-t-il en abaissant la vitre passager.

- Bien sûr ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je sais me débrouiller, moi. Pour finir, contrairement à toi, je sais choisir ma moitié, personne n'a jamais tenté de me tuer pour une histoire de cul !

Son regard toujours d'une froideur frisant celle du vide galactique, Ayvanère suivit le tout-terrain du même vert émeraude que ses prunelles.


	14. Chapter 14

**22****.**

Le vétérinaire avait soigneusement examiné Torko, changeant une dernière fois son bandage avant de replacer la collerette afin qu'il ne mordille pas la cicatrice de son opération.

- Continuez sa rééducation, Aldéran, il en a grand besoin. Vous avez encore bien vu comment faire bouger sa patte ?

- Tout à fait. Et il nagera autant que possible.

Le jeune homme s'assombrit.

- Et, il va récupérer jusqu'à quel point ?

- 80%.

- Seulement…

- Oui, l'articulation était tellement abîmée que j'ai dû gratter l'os bien plus que prévu et il est désormais très fragilisé. Et son poids n'arrange rien. Inutile de le mettre au régime, il n'est que muscles…

- Il est donc à la retraite, conclut Aldéran en caressant la tête massive du molosse qui lui léchait la main.

- Un peu d'exercice, soit, mais certainement plus les tâches de terrain. Prenez soin de lui, Aldéran, et il aura encore de belles années devant lui.

- C'est le principal, sourit alors le jeune homme.

Torko descendit de la table d'examens, attrapa délicatement le gâteau que le vétérinaire lui offrait et suivit son maître qui le ramena à l'appartement.

* * *

Un peu surpris par l'invitation à dîner, et il ne s'agissait pas de la soirée mensuelle, Aldéran s'était rendu à l'appartement de Melgon et de Laured.

- Bienvenue, Aldie, fit ce dernier.

Laured s'était légèrement raidi en le faisant entrer.

- Un problème ? questionna le jeune homme en lui tendant son manteau.

- Non. C'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre, ça m'a rappelé quand j'ai ouvert à ton père…

- C'est sûr qu'il devait être d'une humeur… Ne te tracasse pas, Laured, il grogne mais mord rarement ! rit Aldéran en remettant ensuite la bouteille de vin à Melgon.

Le cordon bleu de Laured, qui travaillait à domicile comme Architecte d'Intérieur, avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses préparations avant de revenir dans le salon.

- Mel ne me dit que du bien de toi, Aldéran, remarqua-t-il. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il est difficile.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de casser du sucre sur mon dos ? protesta l'incriminé en servant les apéritifs.

Tous les trois rirent de bon cœur.

- Melgon est très exigeant, insista Aldéran. Il a bien raison !

- Et je me suis aussi laissé dire que la situation était très tendue, poursuivit Laured.

- Oui et non. Ce serait plutôt de l'indifférence mutuelle à présent. Ne me dis pas que ça te tracasse, Mel, et que tu ne m'as invité que pour qu'on en discute, dans un autre cadre que celui du boulot ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'attriste de vous voir ainsi, Ayvi et toi…

- Je peux savoir en quoi mes histoires de cul t'intéressent ? grommela le jeune homme en se renfrognant.

- C'est bien parce qu'il s'agit de ta plus sérieuse histoire d'amour que je souhaite du fond du cœur que vous puissiez au moins en revenir à l'amitié !

- Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs ? sourit alors Aldéran tandis qu'ils passaient à table.

- J'aimerais que vous arriviez, au moins, à être dans la même pièce, sans vous prendre la tête. Car cet antagonisme n'est pas sain, pour le travail ! C'est de ce point de vue que je me place, car je ne me permettrais pas de me mêler de ta vie privée, comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Je sais, assura le jeune homme qui s'était effectivement radouci. Tu as cependant invité la mauvaise personne, c'est Ayvanère qui n'arrête pas de me chercher !

- Il faut pourtant que l'un de vous fasse le premier pas, releva Melgon en séparant les filets de poisson rosé du bout de son couteau. Et tu es celui que je connais le mieux. Oui, la virulence vient d'Ayvanère, mais bien qu'il t'en coûte, je voudrais te demander de lui parler.

Aldéran eut un petit soupir.

- Dès que j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, elle me renvoie mes propos en pleine tête ! se plaignit-il.

- Si tu crois qu'elle est moins incisive quand je l'ai en face à face dans mon bureau… Elle est en pleine forme, mais la blessure sentimentale est terrible. J'en déduis qu'elle ressent encore quelque chose pour toi. Et même si c'est de l'animosité, c'est mieux que rien !

- En effet. On n'ira cependant pas bien loin ainsi, objecta Aldéran en débarrassant la table pour permettre à Laured d'apporter son rôti en croûte d'épices.

- Tu essayeras ? questionna encore Melgon.

- Oui.

**23****.**

L'intervention avait été un peu particulière, dans le sens où il ne s'était pas s'agi d'investir un lieu, arme au poing, mais d'évacuer le chapiteau d'un cirque qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Le Bureau AZ-37 proche de la place où se trouvait le cirque y avait dépêche plusieurs de ses Unités afin de prêter main-forte aux Pompiers.

Interrompue en pleine représentation matinale, les familles avaient été mises en sécurité et quand le chapiteau avait été consolidé, Aldéran avait pu revenir au Bureau avec les membres de son Unité.

Yélyne au volant, Soreyn qui se trouvait derrière le siège passager, pointa son doigt par-dessus l'épaule d'Aldéran.

- Il ne se dissimule même plus !

De fait, semblant même attendre le passage du Van, Pelmy Berkauw se tenait au bord du passage pour piétons et quand le

véhicule entra dans le carrefour, il battit en retraite, disparaissant dans une ruelle.

Aldéran se jeta sur la radio pour donner, une nouvelle fois, l'alerte, sachant déjà que le serial killer passerait entre les mailles du filet !

« Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot… J'en arrive au point à espérer qu'il vienne s'en prendre à moi en traître ! ».

- Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on allait passer ? s'étonna Soreyn.

- Il s'est branché sur la fréquence radio du Bureau !

* * *

Prévenue, Ayvanère avait déjà rejoint le Bureau quand Aldéran eut fini le débriefing de son Unité et se rendit chez son Colonel.

- Il se rapproche de plus en plus, remarqua-t-elle.

- J'ai demandé à des Patrouilles des Rues de se positionner devant l'immeuble, de jour comme de nuit, renseigna Melgon. Qui sait, on pourra peut-être l'appréhender ainsi !

- J'en doute, mais libre à vous de prendre cette disposition. Il va bientôt passer à l'acte, vous pouvez en être certain, Aldéran.

- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, grinça le jeune homme.

- Non, à ta place, je ne souhaiterais nullement cela, rectifia Ayvanère !

- Aldéran n'a pas tort, insista pour sa part Melgon. Quand Berkauw s'en prendra à lui – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de pur bluff et d'une diversion – nous serons dans une configuration de situation coutumière et nous pourrons enfin agir avec nos méthodes !

Les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent.

- Quand Berkauw aura mis la main sur Aldéran, il ne lui restera que quelques heures à vivre et vous ne le retrouverez jamais à temps ! jeta-t-elle en sortant le bureau.

Aldéran soupira.

- Hé bien, Mel, ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi que je vais pouvoir la coincer entre deux portes et lui parler !

* * *

Après avoir quitté le parking souterrain, Aldéran avait soudain quitté le trajet habituel vers son duplex, pour se rendre à un autre appartement, qui occupait tout un étage de l'élliptique immeuble situé en face du Grand Parc et dos à un lac artificiel pour plaisanciers.

Il composa le code d'accès et passé le hall traversa un séjour dont le mobilier était sous housses, se dirigea vers l'une des quatre chambres, vide.

Un long moment, il demeura sur le seuil, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je me doutais bien que tu revendrais, ou jetterais tout, murmura une voix soudain derrière lui.

Le jeune homme eut un léger haussement avant de tourner la tête.

- A quoi bon une chambre de bébé, Ayvanère… quand il n'y a plus de bébé ? soupira-t-il tristement.


	15. Chapter 15

**24****.**

Aldéran et Ayvanère se regardèrent, indécis, presque surpris de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, seuls… et n'ayant nulle envie de se déchirer une fois de plus, sur la défensive.

- Tu as gardé cet appart, reprit-elle enfin, venant s'appuyer de l'autre côté du chambranle.

- Je te l'avais promis. C'est notre appart. Et le code n'a pas été changé.

- J'ai constaté. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, jusqu'à ce que je voie ton véhicule devant le box.

- Tu es quand même montée, remarqua-t-il.

- Je voulais savoir… Et puis, je voulais te parler…

- De quoi donc ? soupira le jeune homme.

- Mon père a été hospitalisé en urgence, il y a trois mois, suite à un malaise cardiaque. Il a été opéré et n'est rentré à la maison que quatre semaines plus tard.

- Soulagé qu'il s'en soit sorti, fit Aldéran en devinant que la nouvelle n'avait rien d'anodin !

Ayvanère se racla la gorge, croisant les bras pour cesser de se tordre les mains.

- Quand ma mère m'a appelé, je suis partie en catastrophe, plaquant là l'équipe et les profils en cours. Et je suis restée auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon père puisse sortir.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

- Cela pour te dire que j'ai alors enfin compris que tu te sois précipité à la recherche de l'_Arcadia_ et du vaisseau de cet ami ! Moi aussi, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon père, plus rien d'autre n'existant, je me suis instantanément déconnectée du boulot ! Je t'en voudrai toujours de ne pas avoir été auprès de moi, mais plus d'avoir fait passer ton père avant nous.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

* * *

Au salon de thé, à l'entrée du Grand Parc, les deux jeunes gens avaient poursuivi leur discussion.

Ayvanère se livrait enfin, dans un flot de paroles trop longtemps retenues.

- Ce n'est pas tant le jour où j'ai été blessée qui a été le pire. C'est après, quand j'ai réalisé ce qui s'est passé, les conséquences ! Et, à partir de là, je m'étais tellement refermée sur la double, la triple douleur : la balle, la perte du bébé et le fait qu'on n'avait plus aucun avenir ensemble ! Je n'ai jamais songé, je n'ai pas voulu savoir, à ce qu'avait été ta souffrance… Tu n'as même pas pu faire tes adieux à notre enfant avant qu'on ne l'incinère et qu'on disperse ses cendres. Tu as dû avoir tellement mal !

- Je vous ai perdu tous les deux… J'avais pourtant espéré…

- C'était une perspective que je refusais absolument : plus de bébé… Sans compter cette incertitude.

- Et, quel a été le diagnostic final ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Il m'a été, très, fortement déconseillé de chercher à tomber enceinte.

- Il y a donc une possibilité pour que ton copain actuel et toi… ? glissa Aldéran.

- Oui, sourit-elle enfin. Je serai prête à reprendre tous les risques !

- J'en suis heureux pour vous deux.

Ayvanère se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami en ce moment. Je l'avais juste lancé pour te faire du mal.

* * *

Aldéran avait été chercher de nouvelles parts de tarte tandis qu'un serveur stylé avait apporté une autre petite cafetière.

- Concernant Berkauw, on ne va jamais s'en sortir avec ce jeu du chat et de la souris ! jeta la jeune femme. Et on ne peut pas lui laisser l'occasion de mettre ses projets à exécution.

- Il échappe à tout le monde, rappela-t-il. Tu as une idée, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il n'y a qu'une façon de faire, mais bien que toutes les précautions seront prises, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir garantir entièrement ta sécurité…

- Dis toujours.

* * *

Eryna avait pris le bus pour se rendre au Centre Sportif et pendant que son cadet se mesurait au mur d'escalade, elle avait ouvert son ordinateur et passait en revue les sites de shopping.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le véhicule d'Aldéran remonter la rue et rentrer dans la cour.

- Aldie !

- Vous êtes prêts ? fit le jeune homme en descendant, ouvrant la portière arrière.

- Hoby, on rentre ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçonnet récupéra son sac et grimpa sur la banquette.

- Sanglés ? s'enquit encore Aldéran en tournant la tête vers eux.

Eryna montra la ceinture de son cadet bien fixée, ainsi que la sienne.

- En ce cas, je vous amène à l'appart de Sky et de Delly !

- Tu restes ?

- Non, Hoby. On a une intervention nocturne de prévue.

A ces mots, ses deux cadets se renfrognèrent et entreprirent de bouder !

**25.**

Après avoir investi l'entrepôt de la boîte de nuit, saisi les alcools de contrebande, en coopération avec la Brigade de Répression des Fraudes, l'Unité Anaconda avait soufflé d'aise, tout se terminant sans qu'un seul coup de feu ne soit tiré !

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je fais le point avec le Capitaine Umhel. Le rapport pour notre Colonel attendra demain matin !

- Merci, Aldéran, firent les membres de son Unité en se dirigeant vers leurs véhicules personnels, le jeune homme ayant rejoint les lieux avec également son tout-terrain.

Dirigeant la Section qui avait mené l'opération de la nuit, Jyr Umhel avait fait le point avec son partenaire.

- Mes hommes en ont encore pour un moment de recenser les caisses. Je ne peux donc pas encore vous remettre le listing que vous aurez à joindre à votre propre rapport, et la procédure exige que cela soit fait juste après la prise afin que les preuves ne puissent être invalidées ! Vous pouvez encore rester un peu, Lieutenant-Colonel ?

- Sans souci, je vais patienter à mon véhicule.

* * *

Torko avait donc eu droit à une promenade supplémentaire, qui le dégourdissait vu qu'il ne descendait plus sur le terrain et donc témoignait d'un ennui certain, patientant sur son coussin derrière le fauteuil de son maître sur le plateau ou y attendant son retour d'opération.

Aldéran se tenait près de la portière conducteur, observant distraitement les alentours, le périmètre cerné par des voitures des Patrouilles des Rues.

« Berkauw… Cette fois, tu en as fini de me défier, je vais te serrer. Et tant pis pour les projets d'Ayvanère ! ».

Il vérifia que son revolver était chargé et le glissa dans l'étui à sa ceinture.

- Torko, tu m'attends ici !

Et il se précipita vers le bâtiment en construction, un garage, dont seuls jusque là le showroom et le premier étage étaient érigés.

* * *

Près de deux heures avaient été nécessaires pour que chaque caisse soit scannée, emportée dans un truck pour le Dépôt de la Brigade.

- Désolé pour toute cette attente, Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme…

Jyr Umhel observa Torko, couché près du tout-terrain, attendant sagement.

- Tu es vraiment bien dressé, toi ! Si seulement en plus tu pouvais parler et me dire où est ton maître ?

- Mais où donc a-t-il bien plus aller ? Il n'y a nul endroit où vraiment s'attarder dans le coin… Skendromme, où êtes-vous ? cria-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Capitaine de Brigade dispersait ses hommes dans le périmètre d'intervention, à la recherche du disparu.


	16. Chapter 16

**2****6.**

Avec appréhension, ne reconnaissant pas en l'Ayvanère des derniers temps la jeune femme enthousiaste et chaleureuse connue, ceux de l'Unité entrèrent dans la salle de réunion de leur Colonel.

- Aldéran ne devrait plus tarder ? glissa Soreyn qui apercevait Torko près d'un canapé.

- C'est lui, le sujet de la discussion : il s'est volatilisé, et tout porte à croire que Berkauw l'a enlevé ! rétorqua Ayvanère avec un petit sourire qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

- Ca vous réjouit ? grinça alors Melgon qui était le seul à pouvoir parler d'égal à égal avec la Profileuse et qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa tristesse devant ce constat.

- Oui, à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer !

- Vous en êtes donc là… soupira-t-il.

- Et vous, vous vous trompez complètement ! La semaine dernière, mus par la même impulsion, Aldéran et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un lieu hautement émotionnel pour nous deux. On a beaucoup discuté ce jour-là, d'autres jours aussi. Je l'ai convaincu, professionnellement parlant. C'est sur mon ordre qu'Aldéran a joué le jeu voulu par Berkauw et qu'il a dû se faire neutraliser sans opposer grande résistance !

Tous sursautèrent alors.

- C'était votre idée ? souffla Soreyn.

- En effet. Aldéran porte une balise de localisation très spéciale, indétectable, dans sa chair et même si Berkauw soupçonne notre plan et le scanne, il ne trouvera rien ! J'ai laissé passer quelques heures afin de ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille avec un déploiement de forces autour de sa planque… Voilà où est Aldéran, ajouta-t-elle en projetant le plan d'un chantier de construction d'un pont sur l'écran géant au mur de la salle de réunion. J'aurai besoin de deux Unités, l'Anaconda et la Mammouth, pour que vous investissiez très discrètement les lieux. Il ne faut pas que Berkauw puisse passer directement à la phase « assassinat » ! L'Unité de la Lieutenante Progris sera là dans quelques instants, je vous exposerai mes dispositions et nous partirons ensuite immédiatement, en véhicules banalisés. Une objection, Colonel Doufert ?

- Je vous laisse la direction de l'opération.

- Je vous en remercie. Berkauw ne se laissera pas faire, j'aurai besoin d'une ambulance prête à tout instant.

- Je m'en occupe, elle vous rejoindra sur place, fit encore Melgon.

* * *

Le plus discrètement possible, se garant à des endroits différents, les véhicules banalisés et eux-mêmes en civil par-dessus leur gilet pare-balles, leur arme soigneusement dissimulée,

les membres des Unités Anaconda et Mammouth avaient cerné le chantier de construction du Centre Commercial, dont il n'y avait encore que les fondations souterraines des parkings.

- Berkauw affectionne désormais les galeries obscures, sans ouvertures sur l'extérieur, comme un lièvre dans son terrier… Mais nous avons là un grand terrier, ajouta Ayvanère dans le micro de sn oreillette. Il s'agit de notre unique avantage. Lieutenante Progris, tâchez de localiser et d'appréhender Berkauw. Moi, je vais avec l'Anaconda récupérer le Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme.

- A vos ordres, Inspectrice Thyvask, répondit Daleyna Progris.

Suivant son scan portatif, Ayvanère s'était dirigée rapidement et sans hésitation vers la petite pièce d'où elle captait le signal-balise du jeune homme.

- C'est verrouillé ! Aldéran, écarte-toi de la porte ! jeta-t-elle, assez haut pour être entendue et assez bas espérait-elle pour que le serial killer ne la perçoive pas !

- Cette charge va neutraliser la serrure, sans bruit, presque, assura Darys Lougar, l'Artificier de l'Unité.

- On est là, Aldéran ! avertit encore Ayvanère avant de se reculer quand la discrète mais efficace explosion ouvrit la porte.

- Aldéran, LC, réveillez-vous ! pria Kaéryane en secouant le jeune homme, sur le flanc à même le sol, sans un tressaillement.

- Inutile d'insister, Kaéryane, il est complètement dans les vapes… J'avais espéré que Berkauw ne l'aurait drogué que pour l'enlever, grommela Ayvanère qui avait soulevé une paupière d'Aldéran. Ca me prive de deux membres de l'Unité, Darys emmenez-le dans le périmètre de sécurité.

Chargeant Aldéran sur son épaule, l'Artificier de l'Unité obéit.

* * *

- Tu sais, Aldéran, que tu n'es pas payé durant tes heures de service pour roupiller ? ! lança Melgon car, sur le divan de son bureau, Aldéran avait remué et avait fini par se redresser, se massant les tempes.

- On ne peut me faire aucune confiance quant à mon sérieux professionnel, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire. Berkauw ?

- A nouveau arrêté ! renseigna Ayvanère en entrant dans la pièce, Melgon l'ayant bipée dès le réveil d'Aldéran. J'espère bien que cette fois tes potes du SIGiP ne le relâcheront pas dès qu'un autre serial killer retors fera la Une des Médias !

- Je ne peux rien face aux décisions de ma Hiérarchie… Je le souhaite aussi. Ca a donc marché ! ?

- Sur toute la ligne, comme je l'avais prévu, se réjouit la jeune femme. Obligé de se terrer, et non dans ses caches, j'avais l'ascendant sur Berkauw. Je t'ai servi à lui sur un plateau, il devait savoir que c'était un piège et moi j'étais certaine qu'il ne pourrait résister à ce « cadeau » !

- J'ai fait comme tu as conseillé : j'ai pris mon air le plus agacé et le plus déterminé pour foncer vers ce chantier d'où il m'observait une fois de plus. Il a bel et bien cru que je pétais les plombs et que j'y allais plein de rage et donc en perdant de ma concentration et de mes réflexes. Mes propres pas me trahissaient, résonnant dans cette ébauche de showroom, et ses propres semelles crissaient sur les débris du sol, mais je n'ai pas réagi puisqu'il devait m'emporter… Après, j'avoue que c'est le trou noir.

- Tous les deux, vous avez pris bien trop de risques ! intervint le Colonel de l'AZ-37. Vous saviez, et surtout vous, Mlle Thyvask, à quel point Berkauw était dangereux et qu'il avait toujours su retomber sur ses pattes une fois acculé ! Le scan a démontré que Darys n'est passé que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la cellule… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait au LC et à l'Artificier de l'Unité !

- Risques calculés, je vous prie de le croire, protesta la Profileuse. Et Aldéran a accepté.

- Aldéran est un fou furieux, incontrôlable et qui n'a sa dose d'adrénaline que lorsqu'il joue son rôle préféré : le suicidaire, contesta encore Melgon, réellement furieux. Vous auriez dû me parler de ce plan !

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, se leva pour se rapprocher.

- Berkauw nous tenait, tous, à l'œil, écoutait nos communications. La réelle animosité entre Ayvanère et moi devait faire partie de ses dispositions à lui. Nous devions donc entretenir cette situation, et malheureusement vous leurrer vous aussi ici !

Melgon fit la grimace.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Non, on n'ira pas jusque là ! jetèrent d'une voix Aldéran et Ayvanère.

- Disons qu'on a réglé quelques incompréhensions, reprit le jeune homme. On a parlé, à cœur ouvert, de nos sensations

respectives face au drame qui nous avait frappés…

- Nous savons désormais comment l'autre a vécu cette tragédie, ajouta Ayvanère. Tout est clair. Mais, tout cela est loin d'être suffisant pour qu'on soit seulement amis. C'est trop tôt !

- En revanche, Mel, pour les quelques jours qu'Ayvanère reste encore, on ne se bouffera plus le nez pour les fois où elle passera au Bureau !

- Ca me soulage. Joli pas de deux, sur ce coup, mais ne recommencez jamais plus, sinon je fais un rapport ! Aldéran, tu peux finir la journée, au boulot ?

- Quelques cafés pour dissiper les dernières brumes de ce sédatif, et je serai totalement opérationnel ! Je retourne sur le plateau.

- Je vais travailler à mon propre rapport, déclara pour sa part Ayvanère. On ne se reverra qu'à mon départ. Aldéran, tu peux passer à l'Infirmerie du Bureau, qu'on te retire cette balise ?

- Et comment !

Du regard, Melgon suivit les deux jeunes gens qui quittaient son bureau, mais ne faisant toujours plus le commun chemin, ni amical, et encore moins sentimental !

« Pauvres gosses, vous mériteriez tellement de vous retrouver, de vous remettre ensemble ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis certain. Mais, après ce qui vous a déchirés, je comprends qu'il n'y a guère de réconciliation possible… La perte de votre bébé, et lui perdu… Ca me fait tant de peine ! ».

* * *

Melgon prit son téléphone qui émettait sa mélodie.

- Oui, Laured ?

- Je viens d'avoir un appel de l'Agence d'Adoption : ils ont un

enfant pour nous ! Nous devons aller à la Pouponnerie aussi vite que possible !

- J'arrive !

Et oubliant, de façon compréhensible, la détresse de deux amis pour ne penser qu'à sa propre félicité, Melgon partit en courant !

« Pères… Laured et moi allons être parents ! ».


	17. Chapter 17

**2****7.**

- Le plan d'Ayvanère avait toutes les malchances d'échouer ! Aldie, ton Colonel a parfaitement raison : tu es taré !

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le réaliser, vieux frère !

- Arrête de persifler, Aldéran. Tu as joué ce rôle jusqu'à rompre le fil du rasoir sur lequel tu te baladais… Comment peux-tu avoir foi en ton jugement, car malgré toutes tes affirmations, je te signale que depuis trois semaines, en dépit d'efforts, mes jambes demeurent mortes…

- Ca viendra…

- Non, c'est moi qui ai toujours eu raison… Je ne remarcherai plus jamais !

- Imbécile !

- Aldéran, si tu viens m'insulter sous mon propre toit, je ne me retiendrai pas de te foutre dehors, une fois encore ! aboya Skyrone.

Son cadet direct ricana néanmoins, mais sans aucune satisfaction.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, et je suis revenu !

- Tu es une désespérante calamité…

Skyrone passa les mains dans sa chevelure d'or roux.

- Et, ton Berkauw ?

- On l'a eu, mais ses complices sont toujours dans la nature !

- Quels complices ? !

- Berkauw surveillait nos communications, mais au vu des recoupements, non motorisé, il ne pouvait être sur mon parcours, à temps… Ce fou avait donc des acolytes pour le véhiculer… Et, eux, on ne les a pas alpagués… Ils vont vouloir venger leur commanditaire qui ne leur a certainement pas tout payé d'avance… J'ai mis nos apparts, _La Roseraie_ et _Skendromme Manor_ sous protection. J'espère que cela sera suffisant. Mais, j'ai affaire à tellement forte partie… Désolé…

- Ma famille est en sécurité ? glissa alors Skyrone, véritablement paniqué !

- J'espère… J'ignore à quelle menace j'ai affaire et donc je ne peux ordonner des mesures de protections basiques…

- Tu veux dire que ma famille pourrait être menacée et que tu ignores tout ? Tu es irresponsable !

- J'ai un peu de mal à fonctionner, dernièrement…

Skyrone ricana alors franchement.

- Tu manques te faire tuer par une superbe jeune femme siphonnée, tu te fais volontairement enlever par un des pires tueurs en série qui soit… Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta caboche. Crois-moi, Aldie, tu es à deux doigts que je ne passe des coups de téléphone pour que tu sois interné !

- Quelle originalité…

Aldéran eut un regard pour la piscine extérieure de _La Roseraie_.

- Je me fiche de tes idées à la noix, demain j'irai faire quelques brasses matinales.

- Ces efforts, de si grand matin, je t'ai toujours considéré comme idiot ! Mais je te chronomèterai, histoire que tu ne te contentes pas de barboter, ce serait bien trop facile !

- D'accord… Au final, tu es aussi taré que moi !

Et Skyrone ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

* * *

Delly était arrivée en début de soirée, avec ses filles et Eryna et Hoby.

- Qui gagne ?

- Moi, évidemment ! lança Aldéran en plaçant son pion sur l'échiquier. Allez, Sky, essaye un peu de te sortir de ce piège !

Rassurée quant à l'état d'esprit des deux frères, Delly alla s'occuper de ses filles tandis qu'Eryna et Hoby finissaient leurs devoirs.

**28****.**

A l'aube, bien qu'il ne fasse pas très froid, le brouillard était assez épais.

- Toujours envie d'aller plonger ? questionna Skyrone.

- Ca va bien me fouetter les sangs… Mais je ne suis guère motivé, avoua son cadet qui ne semblait pas décidé à ôter ses vêtements !

- Ce n'était pas une obligation. Allons à la piscine couverte… Aldie ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce bruit ?

- Rien du tout. Les jardiniers sont sans doute déjà au travail. Delly veut de nouveaux parterres !

- Il est vraiment tôt, tu sais. Aucun membre du personnel n'est encore debout. On est seuls ici ! Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu bouger dans les massifs…

- Un animal, en ce cas.

- De gros animaux, siffla alors Aldéran qui s'était rapproché du fauteuil roulant de son aîné alors que quatre hommes encagoulés les avaient encerclés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? glapit Skyrone.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Sky, s'ils ont masqué leur visage, c'est qu'ils ne tiennent pas aux présentations ! grinça Aldéran en évitant la première attaque qui lui était portée.

* * *

Mais entre le sol détrempé par les averses de la nuit et surtout la présence de son aîné incapable de se défendre, le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement débordé par des adversaires maîtrisant aussi bien que lui le corps à corps,

Skyrone avait bien tenté d'appeler au secours, mais comme l'avait souligné son cadet, hormis eux, deux personne n'était levé à la villa qui se trouvait par ailleurs à quelques dizaines de mètres. Et quand son fauteuil avait été renversé dans la mêlée, il avait compris que l'agression ne pouvait que très mal se terminer !

- Aldéran ! cria-t-il encore quand après une ultime volée de coups son cadet soit jeté dans la piscine.

Skyrone se raidit quand le quatuor se tourna vers lui mais il ne devait vraiment représenter aucune menace, ni surtout faire partie de leur contrat, car les agresseurs disparurent dans le brouillard.

- Aldéran, hurla-t-il encore en l'apercevant, flottant entre deux eaux. Réveille-toi, sors de là !

Skyrone l'appela encore quelques fois, réalisant qu'il n'y avait absolument personne pour leur prêter assistance et que pour avoir pu parvenir jusqu'à eux, le quatuor avait trompé la vigilance des patrouilles de sécurité ! Quant au téléphone des communications intérieures, il était bien trop loin…

- Aldie, il faut que tu réagisses, tu vas te noyer !

Se traînant sur les coudes, il s'approcha de la piscine. Même s'il lui-même ne faisait que surnager, il devait absolument en sortir son cadet et il se glissa dans l'eau, barbotant assez pitoyablement pour le rejoindre.

Le retournant sur le dos, il entreprit de revenir vers les marches et là était le plus dur afin de tirer le corps de son cadet hors de l'eau !

Complètement épuisé, Skyrone aurait aimé souffler, mais il avait encore à faire rendre à Aldéran toute l'eau avalée.

Prenant à nouveau appui sur ses coudes, il se pencha sur lui.

- Ah non, ça suffit maintenant, j'ai suffisamment dérouillé, ne me touche pas, glapit Aldéran en roulant sur le côté et en se relevant souplement, à la stupéfaction totale de son aîné !

* * *

Delly n'était pas très contente non plus !

- C'est pas une case, c'est tout un hémisphère en moins qu'il faut pour avoir monté une telle scène ! aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de son beau-frère.

- Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, protesta Aldéran. Skyrone ne voulait pas que je le précipite dans la piscine… Il fallait donc que je paie de ma personne et que je m'y retrouve le premier !

- Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as organisé ta propre agression, grinça son aîné.

- Cela me semble pourtant évident : pour t'obliger à te bouger le cul ! aboya Aldéran. Tu as bien vu ce que tu as fait une fois que tu as été livré à toi-même et que tu étais obligé de me sortir de l'eau !

- Si j'avais su que tu feintais, je ne me serais certainement pas livré à cette débauche d'efforts !

- Que du contraire, assura encore Aldéran. Tu as dû te dépasser, ce fut un exercice comme jamais tu n'en avais eu… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti dans les jambes ? Pour me pousser sur le rebord, il t'a été obligatoire de prendre appui sur tes genoux ou tes pieds, même un fugitif instant. Idem quand tu t'apprêtais à faire pression sur ma poitrine pour je recrache l'eau, même si ça tenait plus de la convulsion j'ai entendu tes pieds patiner sur le sol… Les caméras de surveillance le prouveront !

- Décidément, tout le monde était au courant, marmonna Skyrone, toujours profondément vexé d'avoir été manipulé ! Et là, en dépit du bain brûlant, je suis encore glacé jusqu'à la moelle…

- Le kiné fera le point tout à l'heure, j'espère que lui au moins tu le croiras !

- Comme si j'allais me mettre miraculeusement à courir parce que tu m'as obligé à aller au bout de mes forces pour te sauver… alors que tu n'en avais nul besoin. Berkauw, il n'a jamais eu de complices, tu préparais déjà le terrain avec ce mensonge ! ?

- Oui, il fallait te mettre en condition. En revanche, je n'ai jamais commandé de brouillard à la météo ! Le kiné va surtout t'embarquer pour te faire passer une batterie de tests, durant les trois prochains jours.

- Il n'empêche qu'il faut en tenir une sacrée couche pour en arriver là, râla encore Skyrone.

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ferais tout… Même me faire malmener, car tous les coups ne furent pas du cinoche !


	18. Chapter 18

**2****9.**

- Tu es bon à enfermer, Aldie !

Le jeune homme fit la moue, mais absolument pas contrit au demeurant !

- Je sais que tout le monde semble s'accorder sur ce point, papa, en revanche je proteste énergiquement !

- La bonne surprise… Comment va Skyrone ? interrogea ensuite, sérieusement, le pirate.

- C'est encore très faible, mais il perçoit des stimulations électriques du bout des orteils et certaines sensations de chaud et de froid aux jambes, sourit enfin Aldéran. Il est sur la bonne voie, même si ça prendra des semaines pour qu'il puisse passer à des exercices vraiment sérieux, et des mois pour qu'il remarche… En revanche, le spectre de la paralysie s'éloigne chaque jour davantage, c'est une certitude.

Albator eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu y es arrivé, Aldéran. Incroyable. Je n'y croyais pas trop je peux te l'avouer. Et surtout, je ne voyais pas par quel déclic…

- C'est pourtant toi qui m'as donné un début d'idée, lança le jeune homme.

- Ah ?

- Oui ! Tu as dit que je ne donnais le meilleur de moi-même qu'en m'occupant de ceux que j'aime. Mais, c'est Sky qui illustre le mieux cette qualité ! Il ne s'est pas défoncé avec les exercices, pour lui-même, pas non plus pour sa famille… Je devais donc le mettre « en situation » afin qu'il soit incapable de réfléchir et ne réagisse qu'avec son cœur.

- Tu as pris de grands risques. S'il n'était pas venu te repêcher…

- Dire que j'ai certainement battu mon record d'apnée et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'homologuer, fit mine de se plaindre Aldéran. S'il était resté près de son fauteuil, à pleurnicher sur lui-même, j'aurais dû faire mine de m'en sortir par mes propres moyens ! Il n'était que temps, je devais réussir !

- Félicitations.

Et le jeune homme rosit de plaisir.

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit alors que nul message d'annonce du Concierge ne l'avait prévenu.

Echaudé, Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil au vidéophone de la porte et tressaillit.

- Ayvanère…

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? fit-il après lui avoir servi un grand thé brûlant.

- Mon appartement vient de partir en fumée, après avoir été soufflé. Le charme des dommages collatéraux d'un type qui a mis fin à ses jours ! Je ne savais pas où aller, pas une chambre d'hôtel… Tu pourrais m'héberger, pour une nuit ?

- Et chez tes parents ?

- Mon père ne pouvant pas reprendre le travail, vu sa santé désormais, il est parti avec ma mère s'installer définitivement dans ce qui était jusque là leur maison de campagne. L'appart a été mis en vente.

- Choisis la chambre que tu veux.

- Merci, Aldéran.

**30****.**

Aldéran arrêta son véhicule sur le parking de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique Pénitentiaire.

Après s'être présenté à l'accueil administratif, avoir remis son arme et sa carte de membre de la Police, il avait été conduit dans une aile de haute sécurité, à une cellule tout au bout d'un long couloir que coupaient cinq portails de sécurité !

- Vous l'avez bien isolé, remarqua-t-il au gardien qui le précédait.

- Nous avons eu de nombreuses mises en garde relativement à ce prisonnier ! Vous verrez d'ailleurs dans la salle des trois gardes qui s'y relayent que vous l'avez échappé belle !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais attendant de voir.

Et, quand il vit, il eut un haut le cœur en dépit de ses quelques années d'expérience.

Pourtant, il n'y avait ni sang, ni autres clichés de corps mutilés.

C'était dès lors la simple exposition des instruments de torture saisis à la planque de Pelmy Berkauw qui faisait froid dans le dos ! Des objets de la vie de tous les jours, d'autres purement chirurgicaux et les derniers uniquement utilisés par des bourreaux et recensés par le passé dans l'ordinateur du Professeur d'Université serial killer !

- Il aurait pu vous causer des dizaines et des dizaines de blessures, et vous garder en vie plusieurs jours durant !

- Je l'imagine aisément, souffla le jeune homme. Pourquoi cet étalage ?

- Ses avocats doivent venir cet après-midi. Ils voulaient confronter l'inventaire à leur liste.

- C'est malsain, ce véritable stand…

- Si nous avions su que vous veniez, on aurait attendu avant de tout poser.

- Inutile de me ménager, je me doutais bien du sort qu'il me réservait !

Le gardien glissa sa clé tubulaire et la porte s'ouvrit.

- C'est un parloir. Berkauw sera derrière une épaisseur de trois vitrages blindés, sans aucun accès à votre partie de salle. Il ne peut en aucun cas vous atteindre ! Et puis, avec cette télécommande, vous pouvez nous appeler, fit encore le gardien en lui remettant un objet de la taille d'un jeton de casino.

- Merci…

Aldéran entra dans le parloir, s'assit devant la vitre, attendant qu'on lui amène Pelmy Berkauw.

* * *

Pelmy Berkauw eut un léger sourire.

- C'est tant de gâchis de vous voir ainsi, intact ! Je pouvais tant sur vous, Inspecteur Skendromme. Et je suis un grand artiste, comme vous le savez.

- Je suis désormais Lieutenant-Colonel ! Et, j'ai pu voir toutes les photos de vos victimes… Elles ont souffert le martyre… Voilà pourquoi nous avons monté notre piège, sur une durée de quelques heures. Vous n'aviez plus aucune chance de nous échapper, Berkauw ! jeta Aldéran. Et vous voilà revenu à la case prison ! Cette fois, vous n'en sortirez plus et ce malgré les talents conjugués de vos avocats !

- Qui sait ? ricana le serial killer. Après tout, la première fois, j'étais censé ne pas quitter une cellule… Votre SIGiP m'a offert un pont d'or et remis en liberté sans un sourcillement !

- Une fois, mais pas deux. Dans le petit monde merveilleux des serials killers qui foisonnent, un maître comme vous, Berkauw, est vite classé obsolète ! De, très nombreux, petits nouveaux, ont pris la succession, avec leur signature, et ce sont eux désormais nos références !

Pelmy Berkauw se pencha en avant et Aldéran – bien que se sachant en parfaite sécurité – dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas reculer, ce qui aurait fait trop plaisir à son démoniaque interlocuteur !

- Vous reviendrez me voir, Lieutenant-Colonel, un jour… Oui, vous aurez besoin de moi et vous implorerez, encore une fois, mes connaissances de fou furieux !

- Jamais !

- Si, j'en suis certain. Au fait, pourquoi étiez-vous venu me voir ?

- Je tenais à m'assurer que jamais vous ne sortiriez d'ici ! jeta Aldéran en se levant. Non, plus de marché, plus d'appel à vos délires sanglants… Vous êtes enterré parmi les pires cinglés de cette planète, à jamais !

Et, espérant se rassurer lui-même avec ces derniers propos, Aldéran quitta le parloir.

« Oui, Berkauw, je le crains, notre histoire n'est pas finie et on se retrouvera, un jour… C'est ma propre projection astrale que j'aie vue de votre côté du parloir ! ».

* * *

Ayant eu à finir des rapports administratifs, Aldéran n'était revenu à son appart que très tard.

- Ayvanère, j'ai rapporté des cornets de pâtes !

Mais l'appartement était sombre, silencieux, les plafonniers ne s'illuminant qu'à son passage.

Bien que cela soit à présent inutile, il était allé à l'étage et avait constaté que la chambre était vide, parfaitement rangée et que la valise de la jeune femme n'était plus là également.

- Ayvi… tu n'as donc bien passé qu'une nuit ici… Je te déteste quand tu tiens parole !


	19. Chapter 19

**31****.**

En manteau de voyage, Ayvanère était venue à l'AZ-37, juste avant de se rendre à l'aéroport des Lignes Intérieures pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle était demeurée un long moment dans le bureau de Melgon et, avec un peu de surprise, Aldéran la vit venir sur le plateau des Unités, se dirigeant d'abord vers la Lieutenante Daleyna Progris.

- J'ai apprécié votre aide, ainsi que celle de votre Unité Mammouth. Je vous en remercie.

- Avec plaisir, Inspectrice Thyvask. J'espère que nous vous reverrons.

- Vu que cela ne pourrait qu'être que dans de fâcheuses circonstances, il est préférable de ne pas le souhaiter. Bien que si je suis de passage dans la galactopole, j'apprécierais qu'on aille se faire une petite bouffe !

- C'est bien noté.

Ayvanère s'approcha ensuite des tables de travail de l'Unité Anaconda et récita à nouveau son petit texte avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de réponse et de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Yélyne, Soreyn et même Kaéryane fusillèrent alors Aldéran du regard.

- Cours-lui après, bougre d'idiot ! lança le jeune Inspecteur.

* * *

Ayvanère était déjà au volant de sa voiture de location quand Aldéran la rejoignit dans le parking souterrain.

- Tu reviendras ? glissa-t-il.

- Et, toi, tu as entendu ce que j'ai répondu à ton amie Progris… Ce fut une collaboration qui s'est heureusement bien terminée, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux bien espérer de plus !

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport, on y prendra un dernier café avant ton vol, jeta-t-il soudain.

- Ne t'illusionne donc pas, murmura-t-elle… sans pour autant l'empêcher de monter.

- Je peux savoir quel espoir tu peux encore bien nourrir ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'ils se tenaient à une haute table, grand gobelet de café à portée de main.

- Ayvanère, nous sommes deux adultes. Pour diverses raisons, nous n'avons cependant pas su gérer le drame qui nous a séparés enfin, surtout moi. Mais, au-delà de nos incompréhensions, et des réactions émotionnelles enfin partagées, nous devrions peut-être arrêter de nous déchirer ! Je ne te demande évidemment pas de revenir – et il ne m'est pas possible d'aller te rejoindre, même si tu le voulais – simplement, j'apprécierais qu'on puisse se reparler sur ces nouvelles bases, qu'on aie juste l'occasion de se revoir sans que les circonstances professionnelles ne nous y contraignent ?

- Tu parles d'amitié, c'est ça ?

- Par exemple. Au moins une stricte neutralité… J'aimerais vraiment.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

- Décidément, Aldie, tu resteras toujours un gamin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as gentiment hébergée, qu'on a pu passer une soirée tranquille – et en même temps trompeuse sur nos relations réelles – que je vais faire table rase de, tout, ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je te demande, reprit-il, n'osant pas poser sa main sur la sienne. Nous n'oublierons jamais, le contraire serait inquiétant. Mais, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas droit à une seconde chance, amicale… Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai ressenti, de positif, durant ces semaines ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a été pour toi. J'aurais aimé, qu'en dehors des sorties coups de feu, que tu aies apprécié ces derniers jours.

- Je ne prétendrai pas le contraire. Il demeure néanmoins bien trop précoce de s'avancer, en quoi que ce soit !… Ah, c'est mon vol qu'on vient d'annoncer !

- Tu me contacteras ? tenta-t-il encore, timidement.

- Ou toi, si tu en auras toujours autant envie, dans quelques temps ! lança-t-elle soudain en lui remettant sa carte de visite !

Empoignant son bagage à main, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement où on la priait de se présenter.

Aldéran la suivit du regard, les émotions assez en bataille et multiples.

Réflexe ou acte prémédité qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir avoir, le petit bristol signifiait beaucoup et surtout, il lui donnait une véritable chance – et même une promesse – de la revoir afin de progresser à nouveau sur une route commune !

« A un de ces jours, Ayvi ».

Et il esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Deux semaines de vacances, en bord d'océan, avaient fait le plus grand bien à une Delly qui n'avait pas affiché une mine aussi reposée depuis des mois !

- Toi aussi, tu sembles aller mieux, remarqua-t-elle.

- Encore heureux. Où est ton mari ?

- Devant son ordinateur. Même s'il n'est pas sur place, il a réendossé une bonne partie de la direction du Laboratoire depuis la maison.

- On dirait que pour lui aussi, toutes, les choses reprennent leur place !

- Lentement. La perspective de pouvoir se retrouver debout, de pouvoir se pencher pour soulever ses filles, cela l'a dopé !

- C'est ce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter depuis des mois !

- Surtout toi, remarqua la jeune femme en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il commence doucement à le réaliser, mais cela prendra encore du temps avant qu'il ne te remercie comme il le doit.

- Je ne demande rien ! protesta Aldéran, presque choqué. Tu te doutes que le revoir sur pieds – c'est le cas de le dire – est la seule chose que j'attende !

- Toi aussi, tu es redevenu plus serein, sourit sa belle-sœur en balayant de la main les mèches rousses qui lui barraient le visage.

- Les éléments de mon petit univers se remettent en place. Mon père vient encore de me dire que j'avais géré la situation de façon magistralee. C'est agréable à entendre même si je sais que j'ai fait bien moins qu'il ne le pense !

- Ne te sous-estime donc pas. Surtout pas toi !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'en général je suis plutôt bon, mais je suis loin d'être satisfait de moi dans cette histoire…

- N'y pense plus. Tous ces mois douloureux sont derrière nous !

De fait, entrant dans le salon chaleureux, le jeune homme oublia autant les tracas du jours que ceux passés et il se détendit, allant embrasser son frère qui lui souriait.


	20. Chapter 20

**32****.**

Skyrone reposa son journal quand Aldéran le rejoignit pour le petit déjeuner, près de la piscine extérieure, l'été déjà chaud, le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

- Envie de faire quelques brasses ? gloussa l'aîné.

- Certainement pas, je suis déjà habillé de pied en cape ! Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Aucune envie d'aller me glisser à l'eau tout habillé, j'ai déjà donné ! Et inutile de me rejouer le coup de l'agression, je reste au sec désormais !

- Sympa, rit Aldéran alors qu'on lui apportait des toasts bien chauds et qu'on lui servait un jus de fruit.

- Nos cadets ? questionna Skyrone

- Eryna et Hoby avaient envie de manger sur leur propre terrasse. Ils seront prêts quand j'irai les déposer à l'Ecole et au Lycée.

- Du nouveau dans ta vie pépère à l'AZ-37 ? reprit Skyrone.

- Et comment ! Il n'y a pas de nuit sans que les bandes ne déferlent sur les centres de la galactopole, les gens sont fous à lier et sortent une arme pour un oui pour un non en terrorisant tout qui est autour, la ditroxine fait des ravages et surtout deux nouvelles factions surarmées semblent se mettre en place et ça promet des mois de saccages et de carnages quand elles se défieront ouvertement dans les rues !

- Je vois que rien ne change, que tout s'aggrave. Tu secoues négativement la tête ?

- Ca ne dégénère pas, ça change, c'est tout, rectifia Aldéran en finissant ses fruits sucrés. Oh, bien sûr qu'il y a toujours l'inévitable escalade mais en face on s'organise et on s'arme également donc le rapport de force demeure. Il n'empêche que ça va sacrément secouer les années à venir car les chefs inconnus de nos deux bandes ont déjà prouvé qu'ils étaient supérieurement intelligents !

- Au moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas !

Aldéran reposa sa serviette, se leva.

- On se revoit ce soir ? insista son aîné.

- Je ne vais pas manquer l'anniversaire de Delly ! Et encore moins le cadeau d'anniversaire que tu comptes lui faire !

- J'espère y arriver…

- Tu as intérêt, sinon tu sais ce que je te réserve !

- Misère, tu ne prends jamais de vacances, toi… soupira Skyrone.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Oh que si, et pas plus tard que la semaine prochaine !

- Je n'ai pas oubliés. Depuis le temps que tu attendais cette virée. J'en suis heureux pour toi.

- Tu restes ici, tu ne veux pas que je te ramène à l'intérieur ?

- Je sais très bien piloter ce fauteuil, ne te tracasse pas ! Et dès que ma tendre moitié sera partie pour le Labo, j'irai la surveiller depuis mes ordinateurs !

- Et c'est moi le cinglé…

* * *

- Café noir pour toi, Yélyne. Café au lait avec sucre pour toi, Jelka. Café à la cannelle pour toi, Darys. Café noir avec lait et sucre pour toi, Soreyn. Café noir avec du chocolat pour vous, Kaéryane. Toujours partante pour bosser avec nous, avec moi ? ajouta Aldéran en baissant la voix. Après trois mois, le procès de Tansguylle débutera sous peu…

- J'avoue que ça devient dur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai été voir Tansg hier encore. Elle demeure ma petite sœur, même si elle a tenté de vous tuer ! Et elle a perdu beaucoup de sa superbe, surtout maintenant qu'elle va être jugée.

- Oui, elle pensait réussir le suicide parfait sur ma personne, grinça le jeune homme. Elle n'a pas été loin d'y parvenir… Kaéryane, je n'irai pas témoigner.

- Mais… ?

- Mon avocat me représentera. Il sait tout, autant que moi, et il s'exprimera mieux… Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à Tansguylle, face à vous qui serez dans le public – même la psy qui gère ma thérapie me l'a conseillé !

- Tu continues à la voir ? glissa Soreyn qui, tout proche, n'avait pas pu ne pas entendre.

- Je n'ai pas avalé ces médocs et cet alcool de ma volonté, mais le tableau qu'on lui a dressé de moi, à cette période, tous les soucis, fatigues et pétages de plomb, l'ont incitée à me suivre un bon moment encore je le crains ! Comme je n'ai rien à me reprocher, presque, je reconnais trouver agréable de me confier, d'évacuer les angoisses de nos Interventions… Enfin, tant que vous supportez mon niveau de folie habituel, je ne m'en fais pas ! Bon, qui devait apporter les viennoiseries, aujourd'hui ?

- Jelka.

- Espérons qu'elle se rappelle que si ses ordis de la Centrale n'ont aucun intérêt pour les pâtisseries, nous on adore !

* * *

Après une journée banale, avec seulement une sortie de l'Unité Anaconda pour un marché dévasté par les marchands en pleine bagarre rangée de concurrence, Aldéran avait soupiré d'aise, les membres de son Unité tous sains et saufs, et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus !

- Tu pars tôt, releva Soreyn, avec un clin d'œil amical.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma belle-sœur, et mes parents seront là, de retour d'une virée en amoureux après les interminables négociations finales pour la fusion entre _Skendromme Industry_ et les chantiers navals Gorend ! Je ne manquerais cette soirée pour rien au monde !

- Amusez-vous bien, LC, sourit Jelka qui était venue aligner les ordinateurs de bureau de ses partenaires.

- Merci.

Après avoir récupéré ses cadets, Aldéran avait enfoncé l'accélérateur de son tout-terrain sportif couleur d'émeraude et avait roulé à pleine vitesse jusqu'à _La Roseraie_.

- Maman !

Aldéran se jeta et étreignit longuement sa mère.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon grand. Tant, tant de mois…

- Il semble que cette fusion ne fut pas la réussite flamboyante attendue.

- Les chantiers navals Gorend sont à la botte de la Flotte de l'Union Galactique et donc ça nous a pourri la vie des semaines durant. Tout était prêt et tout a été remis en question ! Il a fallu revoir chacune des dispositions prises du temps de Dankest… Mais, bien que la signature fut finalement réalisée de façon très discrète, il semble que le futur s'annonce agité… Entre les concurrents qui avaient les faveurs de la Flotte et n'ont pas digéré notre victoire, nos adversaires habituels d'affaires, je crains qu'on ne soit face à une vague de sabotages – autant de contrats que de matériels – et je suis inquiète pour la sécurité de ceux que _Skendromme Industry_ emploie…

- N'y fais pas attention, Aldie. Ta mère angoisse toujours !

- Papa…

Aldéran sourit à son père, ravi de le revoir, mais tout autant que lui ignorant quelle attitude, quel geste, avoir.

- Il n'était que temps que tu sois là, finit par dire le jeune homme.

- Tu t'es remarquablement débrouillé. Tu as tenu cette famille debout, en la connaissant à fond, merci, mon garçon, dit gravement Albator, une main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'attirant doucement contre lui.

- Tu m'as chargé de veiller sur eux, je devais le faire. Je l'aurais fait, même si tu m'avais suggéré le contraire !

- Ils sont en de bonnes mains, les meilleures.

Aldéran apprécia l'étreinte de son père, songeant plus que jamais il était en famille !

* * *

- Oui, ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi… Un jour, on ne sait jamais. Je… J'ai… Il y a… Je t'aime toujours, Ayvanère !

- Tu es un souvenir précieux, pour les bons moments, Aldéran. Je n'ai rien chassé de ma mémoire, mais surtout pas le fait que tu as fait passer notre enfant avant moi, contrairement à ma volonté… Un jour, oui, peut-être… Je dois te laisser, Aldéran, j'ai une alerte sur mon beeper !

- Sois prudente.

Hoby ouvrit la porte de l'appartement après avoir frappé.

- Tu viens, Aldie, c'est l'heure du cadeau de Sky, en ouverture de la soirée ! Tu sais ce que c'est, cette surprise ?

- Oui !

- On m'dit jamais rien… Vilain, très vilain frère ! jeta le garçonnet, avec un clin d'œil pour rassurer son aîné quant au sens réel de sa boutade !

* * *

Albator, Karémyne, Delly, Aldéran, Eryna et Hoby étaient dans la serre aux aquariums exotiques où devait se dérouler la soirée d'anniversaire, quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Skyrone.

Et tous – et même Aldéran qui était dans la confidence – ressentirent un profond tressaillement quand Skyrone s'avança, très lentement, en équilibre un peu incertain, le kiné sur ses talons, mais debout et s'appuyant sur le déambulateur.

- Je vous préviens, vous ne me verrez plus ainsi avant un âge très très avancé ! prévint Skyrone avant que tous ne se précipitent vers lui, soulagés, touchés, sachant que la soirée serait inoubliable, à jamais ! Merci, Aldéran, mon petit frère… Sans toi, jamais… Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Delly, tu apprécies ton cadeau ?

- Oh oui, Aldéran, c'est certainement le plus beau de tous que je recevrai, assura sa belle-sœur au milieu de ses larmes de bonheur.

Discrètement, pour se rassurer totalement, Karémyne glissa sa main dans celle de son pirate d'époux, qui la serra en retour, lui confirmant ainsi que leurs enfants étaient enfin en équilibre, heureux, pour une nouvelle phase de plénitude, avant d'inévitables nouveaux orages, mais en ce moment, seul le bonheur familial comptait !


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer :_ Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre m'ont été gracieusement prêtés par Aerandir Linaewen à qui ils appartiennent.

**32****.**

Aldéran posa sa valisette sur le lit, l'ouvrit. Il referma le ceinturon autour de ses hanches et glissa le cosmogun dans l'étui. Et après avoir enfilé la veste noir et rouge offerte par Maetel, il se rendit sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

- Tu as eu le temps de faire le check-up complet, Toshi ?

- Je l'avais effectué dès que tu m'as confirmé le jour de notre départ, répondit l'Ordinateur. Tu peux t'installer confortablement dans ton fauteuil !

- Je ne pourrais pas plutôt diriger le désarrimage ? glissa timidement le jeune homme.

- Tu as suffisamment potassé le manuel ? gloussa l'Ordinateur.

- Je connais désormais mon _Lightshadow_ de fond en combles ! Bon, pour les manœuvres, je me suis encore crashé une fois sur trois au simulateur, mais je fais des progrès, je t'assure !

- En ce cas, vu que tu t'estimes prêt, je te laisse la barre.

Presque plus angoissé par une réponse positive que par un refus catégorique, Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration, se remémorant rapidement la procédure !

- Bien, Toshiro. Tiens-toi prêt. En ce cas, largage des entraves qui nous maintiennent au quai du Dock Orbital, latéropropulseurs à 700 de puissance et vire de 7° tribord.

Sur l'écran central, il suivit les mouvements du grand vaisseau couleur de cerise et d'argent – images renvoyées par les caméras extérieures et celles du Dock de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Maintenant, cap sur la Nébuleuse d'Erhyem et pousse notre désormais quadriréacteurs à 5000. Tu passeras en vol spatio-temporel dès que nous aurons dépassé la distance de sécurité.

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Le jeune homme rougit à nouveau d'émotion et ne rouvrit la bouche que quand son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade.

* * *

- Dis, Toshi, tu avais quand même bien conservé le contrôle du vaisseau, au cas où… ?

- J'étais prêt à pallier à la moindre erreur. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire.

- Merci… Comment se présente notre plan de vol ?

- Je t'ai prévu deux escales, avant l'arrêt au _MBS_. Ca te permettra de sortir un peu de cette boîte de conserve, car on en a pour seize jours de voyage, et ensuite encore douze pour rejoindre Gun Frontier. C'est très long pour toi qui n'as pas encore beaucoup d'expérience de séjourner dans l'espace. Sans compter que tu es seul à bord !

- J'ai emporté de quoi m'occuper, assura Aldéran. D'autres choses à signaler ?

- A ces deux escales, tu es invité par le Colonel dirigeant l'Antenne de la Flotte de cette zone de l'Union Galactique.

Aldéran haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Pour m'arrêter à cause de mon pavillon pirate ?

L'Ordinateur eut un petit rire.

- Pas du tout ! Contrairement à ce que prétendais ton père, ton exploit pour être revenu de la Constellation des Abeilles – en en ramenant au passage l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ que tout le monde considérait comme perdus – demeure vivace ! Tu ne passes peut-être pas beaucoup de temps dans l'espace, Aldie, mais tu y as ta petite part de légende. C'est cela que ces officiers veulent honorer !

* * *

Seize jours et deux escales plus tard, le _Lighshadow_ ralentissait en se rapprochant d'une station spatiale, en déplacements perpétuels, sorte de gros cylindre pourvu de bras où les vaisseaux pouvaient s'arrimer.

- Communication entrante, avertit le clone mémoriel de Toshiro.

- C'est la station MBS, mon garçon, fit la voix de Warius Zéro. Le dernier endroit où Bob a eu envie d'installer son _Metal Bloody Saloon_. Oui, les affaires ont plutôt été excellentes ces dernières années !

- Où êtes-vous, Colonel ? tiqua Aldéran.

- J'étais là bien avant toi, Aldéran ! Ma navette intergalactique est arrivée il y a près de trente-six heures. Comme elle est marquée du sigle de la Flotte Indépendante, que je n'ai rien à faire ici, je préfère demeurer sous bouclier d'invisibilité. Et, tout comme toi, je suis en vacances, inutile de me donner du « colonel ». Vas t'arrimer au bras que te renseignera la MBS, je t'y rejoindrai.

Ravi, Aldéran obéit.

- J'ai grand plaisir à te retrouver, jeune homme, déclara Warius en lui tendant la main.

- D'autant plus en ces circonstances, sourit Aldéran, déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant à le voir en civil, la chevelure couleur de caramel toujours aussi indisciplinée, l'œil pétillant.

- Je t'avais promis de te faire connaître Bob et Gun. Suis-moi !

* * *

Aldéran se sentit bien insignifiant devant le grand et massif Octodian dont les nombreux bras s'agitaient alors que deux pognes à l'échelle du personnage l'avait saisi pour l'élever à hauteur de son visage !

- Ainsi, c'est toi le nouveau gamin ! gloussa-t-il. Ca me manquait ! Vu que mon MBS ne cesse de changer de coordonnées, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pu servir un brandy à ton père.

Reposé au sol, Aldéran se rasséréna avant qu'une vigoureuse bourrade dans le dos ne manque l'y renvoyer et il se rattrapa de justesse à l'un des sièges devant le comptoir.

- Il n'était que temps que tu me l'amènes, Warius, jeta l'Octodian en se glissant derrière ledit comptoir, ses bras attrapant verres et bouteilles pour les poser devant ses deux uniques clients.

Il remplit les godets d'un liquide couleur d'ambre.

- J'ai fermé, pour que nous soyions tranquilles, informa le barman devant le brun regard interrogatif de Warius.

- C'est sympa de ta part, assura ce dernier, bien que cela te fasse une perte sèche !

- Après toutes ces années que j'ai tenu des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ un peu tout partout, des destructions, bien que les guerres amènent de nombreux clients, je préfère désormais le temps de paix. Ma réputation n'est plus à faire, dans notre milieu, et je fais effectivement des affaires en or. Je peux me permettre ce luxe de fermer. Et puis surtout, je vous dois bien ça, à tous les deux ! Alors, petit, donne-moi des nouvelles de ton père !

Après avoir manqué cracher du feu pour avoir vidé d'un trait le verre de brandy, Aldéran se rendit à la requête de l'Octodian qui l'écouta attentivement tout en remplissant les godets à mesure que ses visiteurs les vidaient.

* * *

Aldéran avait mis trois jours à se remettre de l'épouvantable gueule de bois consécutive aux heures passées au _Metal Bloody Saloon_ en compagnie de Warius et de Bob. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas être revenu à bord du _Lightshadow_ et ne s'était réveillé que bien des heures après qu'il se soit désarrimé de la station spatiale !

- Ce n'était là qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend à Gun Frontier, prévint Warius, dont la navette était posée sur un pont d'envol et qui lui tenait depuis compagnie.

Ravi, Aldéran eut un grand sourire.

FIN


End file.
